A Moving On Relationship
by Viral020
Summary: Every time he looks at them, he sees happiness stolen. Every time she looks at them, she sees an opportunity she never took. But neither want to hurt their best friend or the person they hold most dear. When all one has is a broken heart and a person to relate to, do feelings grow or does a future child grow in a broken family. Rated T for usual T stuff. AvatarxCordelia
1. Chapter 1

A Moving On Relationship

Chapter 1

It was the wedding of the century, a once in a lifetime event. In the wake of the beloved previous Exalt's death, Chrom, the prince of Ylisse and commander of the Shepherds, was set to be married after a whirlwind romance with one of his very own soldiers. It was the first royal wedding to be held during peacetime since the crusade against Plegia and the citizens of Ylisse had more reasons to celebrate than mourn. The final ceremony was set to take place within the hour where Robin, tactician of the Shepherds and best man, stood by his friend's side during his final moments of pre-marital jitters.

"Are you sure I look fine Robin? I feel like I'm suffocating in these royal robes. Did the tailor have to fit these so tight? I think I'm losing my mind."

"Chrom, for crying out loud, breathe," as Robin tried to calm the uncharacteristically nervous man next to him.

"I know… I know. It's just that today is the day that I finally marry the love of my life. You may be telling me to calm down now but I promise you that I'll be saying the exact same thing to you one day soon."

As Chrom spoke, Robin tried to hide a pained grimace that luckily no one seemed to notice. "Oh Chrom, if you only knew…" was his final thought before the doors leading to the ceremonial hall flew open and the all too dreaded music stared to play. As the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Robin recognized some from random encounters and others from the Shepherds. The final one to enter the room before the bride was Cordelia, who wore the same melancholy look that he was almost certain he did.

Looking onto the fairly small crowd that had gathered many of those in attendance in the majority of the seats were unknown to Robin, nobles of one sort or another he guessed, only being able to pick out Lissa and Marribelle with looks of complete awe. Then his attentions drifted to the back of the room where many of the other shepherds had congregated. Gregor and Nowi were trying to force Lon'qu to sit with the rest of the group, Panne and Tharja were looking just as uncomfortable as the gynophobic swordsman. Vaike had his usual giant grin and surprisingly, a lack of upper body clothing which Robin thought was, in retrospect, none too surprising at all. Further back, Sully, Stahl, and the empty suit of armor, all led by Frederick, were part of the protection detail for the wedding. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin caught a passing flash of orange which he was sure was Gaius trying to avoid causing a scene at "Blue's" big day.

And then the happiest woman on the planet stepped through the doors. Wearing a slim white dress that accentuated her body and hopefully lessened the chances of the bride falling flat on her face, Sumia had a radiance about her that captivated the entire audience. As Sumia was making her way to the altar, Robin just barely held back the overwhelming urge to whisper to Chrom, "The day you tell me to calm down will be much later than you think. The love of my life will soon be married to a prince."

* * *

The past two days were a metaphorical hurricane of celebration and excitement. A hurricane that Robin, being the best friend of the Exalt and forced to go everywhere, quickly grew tired of. Amidst all the joviality, Robin felt like all the faked smiles he gave and all the lies he said were crushing down on him. If there was any form of consolation, it was that Cordelia was forced into the same treatment and he felt a kindred spirit in her lonely eyes. Cordelia had always been a level-headed person to talk to, and perhaps later would be a perfect time to engage in a friendly conversation about how they hate their best friend for taking the person they loved most.

The final order of business would be one final celebration exclusive to Shepherds and Regna Ferox khans only. One final massive web of lies about how proud he was of his best friend for finding the girl of his dreams. One final massive heartache envying Chrom and wishing with all his might that he may take his place. One final desire to just close his eyes and sink into that dark place that had been growing inside him ever since he had walked in on Chrom's proposal to Sumia.

The party had gone over fairly well, with none of the shepherds letting on that they knew of Robin's innermost thoughts. Or perhaps they knew and didn't really care. It was into the final hours of the night and the guests were starting to wear out. The newlyweds had run off for their post-marital affairs, Basilio had drunk Vaike, Gregor and Sully under the table thirteen drinks ago, Olivia and Nowi were leaning on each other sound asleep, Gaius was eyeing the last piece of wedding cake with what looked like disgust, and even the ever watchful Frederick had begun to nod off for a split second.

Spotting Cordelia at a lonely corner table, Robin finally had a chance to indulge his misery with company. Sitting down, Cordelia glared at him as if he was the pebble that broke the dam holding back all of her emotions.

"I'm not here to cause a scene, not that anyone is going to really notice. I had noticed that in all the celebrations we have been to, you haven't had a single drop of ale, which is surprising since you would be the one who really needs it."

With a small sigh of relief and an even smaller smirk, Cordelia answered "I refuse to drink. It slows the reflexes. Besides, I've smelled enough alcohol on the breath of men who thought I was simply some lonely bridesmaid who needed company for the night," with a matter of fact tone.

"Tell me about it. I had to fend off one too many women who had horrible wedding fever. For the record, just because I know the soon-to-be exalt does NOT mean I can use the royal treasury to pay for a wedding this size."

"Hee hee. That still doesn't tell me why you haven't had any ale either."

Robin's heart warmed at the barely audible giggle from the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. "I usually refuse to drink because it impairs my good judgment which is in my job description and part of my charm. However, seeing as we have something in common I suggest we have one drink to help relieve the pain of the past two days."

He had immediately regretted the words that had come out of his mouth, partly because he didn't know how much the wedding had taken out of Cordelia and partly because how he sounded like the drunken men who wanted to keep her "company."

"I'm so sorry. That came out wrong…" Getting up to leave in embarrassment, Cordelia reached out to grab his wrist but instead pulled back at the last minute to adjust her hair. Still, it had the desired effect as it stalled Robin just enough. Looking off to the side as her face reddened to the same shade as her hair, she asked in a hushed tone, "And what is it that we have in common exactly?" She knew where he was going with this, as Robin's feelings were as transparent as hers.

Robin lowered his voice to nothing more than a whisper. "I know what it's like to watch your best friend kiss the love of your life. What it's like to watch them ride off into the sunset with their happily ever after. To wonder if you will ever get the same, trying to get over the fact that they are completely oblivious to it." With that last line, Robin noticed tears welling up in Cordelia's eyes although for both their sakes he tried to ignore it.

"It's been two full days of empty smiles and hollow lies and I've had enough of it. And if you feel anything like how I feel, right now the one thing you want most in the world right now is to talk to someone who understands the pain you are feeling."

Looking around, nobody seemed to notice the emotional self-pity party taking place at the corner table. With a deep sigh of relief, Robin continued. "Right now, I don't want a relationship and I definitely do not want a one night stand. I just want to wallow in these feeling before I move on and I was hoping I could have some company."

At that, there was a small glimmer of life in Cordelia's eyes and a growing grin. "So let's say what you say is true and I do feel that way…" Robin immediately shot her a look that told her joking wasn't the smart thing to do. "Okay, fine… I feel exactly that. Was I really that transparent? Don't answer that…"

Robin knew that every witty and sarcastic remark that passed through his mind in the half-second pause would never be worth the pain he would receive the next time they trained together. As Cordelia could see the wheels grinding to a halt in his mind, she continued on. "Talking sounds nice… and I could really use a companion right now. Well I guess I'll start things off."

Before she could begin her rant, Robin quickly gave a motion to hush. "I doubt this is the place to speak ill of the royal couple."

"Well… Sumia did offer me a room with a large bed in a nearby inn just in case. She emphasized the bed… a lot."

"Ouch… they really are oblivious."

Robin's slap to his forehead attracted more than a little unwanted attention. Cordelia's subsequent laughter was more than enough to lift him from is their best friend's ill received actions. A mischievous grin crept over her face as she stood up and headed straight for the bar.

Watching her walk away with a slight spring in her step, Robin began to believe he made one error in judgment. "Maybe… maybe a relationship might not be so bad… maybe if it's her…"

Cordelia made her triumphant return with contraband in tow. "I thought you didn't want to slow your reflexes." She held more than a couple bottles of ale on her arms and wore, for the first time in what felt like years, a genuine smile on her face.

"To hell with reflexes and good judgment. It's a time to celebrate. My best friend IN THE WORLD just married yours. We should be having a great time." With that, she handed over half the ale, grasped his hand, and led him out of the tavern before letting him take the lead.

"Maybe a relationship with her… may be what we both need to move on from this pain. This just may work out after all…"

* * *

Robin awoke with a pounding ache in his head. He had enough ale to give him a hangover and a haze over last night, but not enough to completely forg… "Oh gods…"

Looking to his left, a woman was sound asleep next to him. Her arms were draped over him and despite his fright he couldn't help himself but hold her closer. He couldn't see her face through her scarlet hair, but he remembered enough. To Robin, every emotion he had ever felt since waking up on the side of the road came rushing back to him within a split second. He knew there was a good chance that he would never get over Sumia. But he also knew that right now, in this moment, he wished that everything would stop. This was what he has been searching for.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Here we go. First fanfic by yours truly. Comment, review, like, dislike… Just take your best shot. As long as I am not hunted down with torches and pitchforks I shall continue the story. But seriously, I personally love being judged by others so please review it and be truthful. If I'm always a good writer, I can never get better.

How did this get started you ask? You didn't ask? I'm telling you anyway. I had bought this game used so being the Fire Emblem support junkie I am, I knew about marriages and kids. So my first play through I had planned to marry Avatar/Robin to Sumia. I had an S rank ready to go between the 2 and you know what happens then? I fricken kill Gangrel… which led to Chrom stealing Sumia from me. DAMN YOU CHROM! Ahem… anyways… I later learn of Cordelia's relationships to the 2 and thought "this might be a decent story if someone good wrote it." Unfortunately you are stuck with me. Fast-forward to now and tada here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters, the internet or the computer this was partially typed on.


	2. Chapter 2

In his moment of pure bliss, Robin had forgotten that he might be the only one amused by the situation. Trying ever so subtly to gather his things and sneak out, he was relieved to discover that all of his clothing was still intact and upon further inspection, Cordelia's were as well. Although the ale had clouded his memory just enough to feel guilt, Robin took comfort in the probability that there was nothing physical beyond two tired friends sharing a bed. However, before he could leave the beautiful woman to a peaceful slumber, his expert tactical eye had noticed her face looked to be on the verge of tears and was desperately trying to hold them back in. Knowing he had been caught and how bad everything seemed, Robin felt the obligation to take responsibility and decided to speak up.

"Cordelia… I know how this looks but…" Sitting down on the bed, Robin tried to get his racing thoughts in order. "I know how this looks but I don't think anything happened between us. And even if it did, I would do my best to make you happy even if it turns out to be one big mess and… and…" Robin gasped for breath as his confusion and guilt bore down on him. Seeing his distress, Cordelia took the chance to sit up and put an arm around the shoulder of the gentle man who had treated her so kindly last night.

"Nothing happened between us."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I remember… last night I had too much to drink and…" This time it was her turn to let emotions race. "And I remember hurting so badly… I wanted something, anything, to ease the pain so I… I threw myself to you." This caused Robin's mouth to gape slightly in disbelief. How could the usually proper Cordelia just throw herself to anybody no matter how much she drank or how much she hurt?

"I wanted you to make me forget everything, even just for a moment…" At that, Robin acted only on instinct throwing his arms around the grieving woman. As he did, Cordelia pushed herself into him, trying to hide herself in his embrace. "And this is the exact same thing you did last night… I threw myself to you and all you did was hold me close and tell me as long I needed you I wouldn't have to suffer alone before I drifted off to sleep."

"Did I say that? My mind is so foggy right now." With that he could feel her trying to hide her face from him. He knew he picked the wrong words and immediately began to run his fingers through the beautiful scarlet hair and whispered "If you said I did, then I did. And I plan to keep that promise whether you want me to or not."

There they sat for what seemed like a manakete's lifetime, no longer moving, no longer breathing, no longer feeling alone in the world. Robin could feel the rhythm of her heart beat in time with his. If this is what it's like to hold someone in one's arms for an eternity then time could stop for all he cared. It was Robin who regretfully broke the silence. "My head is still pounding from all the ale. Could you refresh me on what happened before you… you know… offered yourself?"

Cordelia gently pulled away from their embrace while taking his hands in hers. Her slight blush was all he needed to know that things may have been out of hand well before the ale got the better of her. "Well… all we really did was talk. And drink. There was a lot of drinking for two lightweights…" She began to redden all the way to the ends of her ears, and with that the fog covering his memories began to slowly clear away. At first he was relieved, being an amnesiac the first time around was not easy to digest. And as quickly as the relief had set in, horror soon took its place.

"I think I remember it now… did we really say those things about our best friends?" Her slight nod and guilty eyes were all the confirmation he needed. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. "If anyone heard what we said, we would be locked in the dungeons for treason. Now I am wishing I had taken you up on your offer last night."

Cordelia's subsequent graceful yet understanding smile was all he really needed to feel better about the night before. For if anyone had truly heard what had been said during the peak of the moment, not even the happiness of his new marriage would calm any wrath Chrom would feel.

* * *

_"No! Really? And she still asked you to be the maid of honor?" Robin decided this revelation called for a drink as he finished his third… sixth? No… ninth bottle of ale? Who cares anymore? The more he and Cordelia spoke, the more he realized that having either Chrom or Sumia as a best friend is more of a full time babysitting job than a friendship. "Mmmkay… next question… ask away."_

_Cordelia sat in thought for a good second before finishing her latest ale. Robin couldn't help but stare at what he thought was perhaps the most beautiful girl in the wait what was he thinking? The last thing he wanted was a relationship with someone he knew didn't love him back. Didn't he? Did she have feelings for him? Why else would she be drinking with him in an inn room? It was so difficult to think._

_"I know…" Cordelia swayed with an imaginary breeze, eyelids half closed. "What were you willing to do to be with Sumia after you heard she was with Chrom?"_

_Not exactly something he didn't think about on a daily basis. "Well… my first thought was to abuse my position as tactician and leave him in a place where… let's just say the risen might have their way with him. Then I would be there to comfort the new widow and continue where we left off… but Ol' Fred would never leave Chrom's side long enough for it to work without taking too much causality. Besides, Virion has a good brain underneath all the frills. He would figure it out eventually." Judging by the looks in those glaring eyes of hers, he would be dead before he ever had the chance to make the order._

_"Well… I guess I can't judge you plotting to kill Chrom… I did the same for Sumia once or twice." Raising an eyebrow, Robin wanted to hear more and she was willing to oblige. "The simplest but most effective one I thought of was leaving a few swords lying around and waiting for life to happen. Of course, knowing my luck she would completely miss the swords." Cordelia had an evil grin at the thought. Oddly enough… she looked even more captivating than before._

_Taking a moment to remember another one of his hair-brained schemes to bring him closer to Sumia, he reaches for the last ale before Cordelia snatches it and downs it without a second thought. Sighing that they didn't bring anymore, he remembers the most ridiculous of all schemes. "Actually… I do remember reading about a curse that could cause two people to switch bodies…" With that, Cordelia immediately perked up, curiosity and hope taking over. "I once thought of asking Tharja to teach me the hex but… I could never have what I wanted even if I perfected it. I thought that if I had waited for Chrom to fall asleep he would never know that we switched bodies. But that means I could only spend nights with the woman I love. I want to be able to hold her while we watch the sunset. I want to be able to watch my children grow…"_

_At the mention of children, Cordelia's curiosity turned to want and desire. "I never saw you the type of person who wanted children."_

_"I've always wanted children when I found the right person. A daughter always sounded nice." Robin knew that with what happened next he should have taken that last ale._

_"I've always wanted a daughter too… Hey Robin, let's have one."_

_"One what?"_

_"A kid of course. If we were to have a kid they would be perfect. They would be smart like their father and strong like their mother." The tears forming in her eyes made it painfully clear that children were not the only thing on her mind. "Come here… please…make me forget everything."_

_Cordelia closed her eyes and stretched out, waiting for Robin to give in to passion and kiss her. It was an invitation he wanted to take. All he could see was a gorgeous face begging him to make her feel… needed. A desire that would be returned in kind. Everything running though his mind told him that when they woke up the next morning, everything would be just fine. Lost in thought, Robin never realized that he was mere inches from her lips. Cordelia sensed this, reaching out for the comfort that she so desperately craved. _

_He didn't want to think. He didn't want to remember. He just wanted to be with the person offering him comfort and love. Love… Robin pulled back at the last second, took the woman in his arms, and held her tight. Startled by his sudden actions, Cordelia struggled trying to break free, but Robin held fast waiting until the beauty in his arms sat still. Finally looking down Cordelia's face was flooded with tears, whispering "you idiot," over and over. _

_"I know you're hurting right now. So am I… but I know that if we did this right now we would never be able to look each other in the eyes again. And I don't want to lose you. Not now." Cordelia had become still in his arms. Loosening his grip, it was only then he realized that she held him as tightly as he held her. It was a nice feeling, being held by another person._

_"As long as you need me, you will never suffer alone."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I do…"_

_With that the two lay down until sleep claimed them. But deep down, they both new when they woke up tomorrow, life would have to continue and they had to move on._

* * *

Watching Cordelia gather the few things she brought with her, an all too familiar feeling set in. A feeling that he hasn't felt since that time he went to borrow those books. A feeling that a small part of him wished he never felt again. However, that was the minority of his feelings, as he was glad that he might have a second chance.

As she began to walk out the door, Robin called out to her. "I was thinking… maybe we could see each other again? I want to see you without waiting for the next wedding or worse another war."

A teasing smile crept along her lips. "You wouldn't have to wait that long. Vaike somehow convinced Sully to marry him. The ceremony is next month and luckily this one is going to be much smaller."

"Well let's hope Vaike decides to wear a shirt this time."

With a girlish giggle and a light in her eyes, she looked much younger, filled with so much more life than the night before. "Yes, let's hope so. You know, of all the people I could have went home with, you might have been the only one who would have done what you did. Thank you."

His heart skipped a beat. "So that's a yes?"

"Of course… you idiot." As she walked out the door, Robin couldn't help but get up and watch her as she turned the corner of the hallway. A loud sigh of relief from around the corner removed all doubts he had about the night before and was excited for the new day for the first time in a long time. That was until he caught the sight of an all too familiar cloak disappearing into one of the inn rooms.

"Looks like this new day is going to involve lots of sweets."

* * *

Rantings of the ADD (Authors Notes):

Wow, that was much longer than I ever anticipated this chapter would be by about 500 words. So let's recap; Fluff? Check. The alluded lemon was a lie? I wish it was cake but yes. The desire to kill one's best friend? Umm… this story is completely fictional and in no way reflects my wants and desires? Moving on, this chapter is mainly a flashback… and sickly sweet sappy stuff. Like honey, yum… Oh gods I'm turning into Gaius. For those of you thinking that I wrote Cordelia a little tsun… hey, I've always said Severa needed to get it from somewhere right? So for those of you wishing that things would move on or it wasn't just Robin and Cordelia, well wait a bit. I'm dropping the miracle of life next chapter. That's right people. Lucina is going to be born which means I'm giving the happy couple some screen time. Yes screen time. This is the internet on your computer screen. Ok enough spoilers and talking about whatever I was talking about. How was your day?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters, the other things from the last chapter, and oooh shiny. *leaves for shiny object*


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin! Hurry Up!"

"It's the middle of the gods forsaken night Chrom. Give me a break"

"Would you rather my wife run you through with her lance after I tell her you wanted to sleep through the birth of our child?"

The words "my wife," stung like Virion's arrows on one of his good days. It had been close to a year since Robin and Cordelia had started courting, yet seeing Chrom and Sumia together still broke his heart. He so desperately wants to love Cordelia and only her, but there is just something in the back of his mind that refuses to let go. The sad thing in his mind is that the only reason why Cordelia put up with his desires for another woman, a married one no less, was because she felt the exact same way for Chrom. But just what is it that is holding him back? After all he did lose the-"

"ROBIN! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Chrom's voice came from behind the pondering tactician. Realizing that he had overshot the corridor to the medical chambers, he cursed his inattentiveness and ran back to Chrom, before bending over in exhaustion.

"Now isn't the time to rest Robin. You used to be able to run distances much further than this during the war with Plegia. Is wartime the only time you thrive?"

"Shove it your highness. I was sound asleep in my room, which is across the entire damn castle I might add, before you so rudely woke me up. You on the other hand, have been a nervous bundle of energy for the past month. Exactly how much sleep have you had the week? You look like a wreck. I would suggest a shower and a trip to the royal barber unless you want your new child to believe you are a slob of a king."

"Why you…" Robin could see the wheels turning in his friend's head for the first time in a long while behind the enraged stare. Nobody, not Robin, not Frederick, not even Sumia could get through to him in the previous week. Not that anyone could blame Chrom. The birth of his child was a big deal after all. "You are right as usual. I just have not had much time to think about anyone but Sumia and our unborn child."

"Nobody is blaming you for your actions. You should be stressed. But remember, the physicians have all said that the child sounds healthy, and every priest and cleric in Ylisse is praying for the safe birth of your child." Robin placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder with his well practiced fake smile, "Now let's get moving. Sumia has been quite moody lately."

As they ran towards the birthing chambers, Robin reached towards the object in his pocket. Here he was yet again and couldn't help but wonder if this time would be any different. Sadly, he found himself return to thinking how much he wanted to trade places with Chrom.

* * *

"You know you should really hasten things with Robin. You never know when another woman will come in and steal him away from you," Sumia was able to breath out.

Was her best friend really this naïve? Or did she know and was simply torturing her? Cordelia forced herself to smile as she tried to comfort the soon to be mother. She gave a knowing nod and stared at her friends hand.

"I know, but we decided that we want didn't want to rush. He is the head tactician of the army and I've been promoted to captain of the Pegasus Knights. If either of us were to forsake our duties to be with the other, it would slow the rebuilding of Ylisse, and I want the royal child, the child of my best friend, to be able to live in a beautiful city, not burnt ruins." While all of this was technically true, Cordelia's guilt continued to grow and grow. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that the reason she hadn't pressured Robin, much less acted herself, was because her heart desired another man… the father of the child about to be born in front of her very eyes.

As a lone tear ran down her face, Sumia caught it and a look of concern shot across her already pained face. "Cordelia? I know Robin will make his move soon. I have seen the way he acts around you after all."

"Oh… It's not that. I'm just so happy that you are having a child. I just know that you and Chrom will make such great parents." Yet another lie. When would she be able to stop? "Your child will become a great ruler one day. I just know OW OW OW… Don't squeeze so hard."

"Sorry, I can't help it." A slight grin was quickly replaced by another painful yell. "Besides… one day I'll tell you the exact same thing."

Everything that she had ever felt leading up to that, all her jealousy, all her rage, all the pain she had bottled up inside her, she wanted Sumia to hurt like she did. As she opened her mouth to let everything floods out of her…

"Wow oh wow… that was a loud one." Lissa, followed by Maribelle, Libra and the rest of the royal physicians entered the room, all looking eager to participate in the birth of the next heir to the throne. All the extra attention was enough incentive for Cordelia to hold back.

"Oooo I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew. They are going to be soooooo cute. I'm going to spoil them rotten." Lissa was practically jumping in excitement before Maribelle was able to calm her.

"Indeed, and I shall gladly be there to straighten them out and teach the ways of being a proper noble if need be."

"Thank you Maribelle. Knowing Lissa, I am sure we will need it. You both will be great Aunts. I'm sure of…" Her latest thoughts cut short by another contraction.

"My lady, it is time." As Libra was speaking in his usual calming voice, He began constructing a small shrine. "I may not be able to help very much, but I shall pray to Naga that this birth is without complications."

Sumia almost leaped out of bed in worry. "But… but Chrom… Chrom isn't here yet."

"I'm sure Robin is dragging my brother here as we speak. We don't have time to wait anyway. The baby is on its way now."

"HOLD ON SUMIA! ALMOST THERE!"

Chrom burst into the room, shortly followed by an breathless Robin, only to rush right into his wife's predicament, and as quickly as he entered, he fell backwards, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Are you serious? You drag me all the way across the castle only to faint?" Gasping for air, Robin knew that this would hurt Chrom's reputation and his standings with his wife. "For crying out loud… everyone work on… that. I'll find a way to drag this fool out of the way." Looking around at the occupants of the birthing chamber, he noticed that the one person he needed to see was missing. "By the way, where is Cordelia? I figured she would be here."

This broke everyone's trance, eyes breaking away from the once great warrior. Looking around, Sumia's face had become laced with worry. "I was sure she was still here. Maybe she stepped out for air?"

"Maybe… after I move the proud father, I'll go search for her." Robin only said this to calm Sumia, as she was the one who needed it the most right now. As much as he wanted to stay and comfort the woman before him, he knew Cordelia was in pain right now, and she had been increasingly depressed the last few months.

* * *

He had been running through the halls of the castle for the last twenty minutes. Just where could she be? It's not like she could have gotten very far. Robin knew that of everyone in the shepherds, Cordelia was the worst runner. It was the whole reason she became a Pegasus Knight. Maybe if she really wanted to get away from everything, she would try to get as close to the sky as possible. Heading up to the roof, Robin's mind could not suppress the worry in his mind.

The night sky was cool and refreshing for the exhausted tactician, but there was some sense of foreboding hanging in the air. Robin bent over to take a second to catch his breath, sweat dripping onto the floor. It didn't take long to find Cordelia who was sitting against the outer wall, arms around her legs, and head in between her knees. Robin couldn't see her face, but he knew it would be stained with tears. As he approached he could hear saddened whispers.

"It should have been so easy… why couldn't I do it…"

"Cordelia…"

"Why was I so scared?"

"Cordelia, you were watching your best friend give birth to the child of the man you love. Your fear is natural."

"It should have been so easy… I'm not afraid of heights… why? Why? Why?"

This revelation hit him hard. Not afraid of heights? But that would mean… Looking down at the ground around her, Robin noticed small fragments of the stone above her. Stone that formed the barrier between the roof floor and empty air. She planned on… No. He refused to believe that she was that weak. Watching the desperate woman on the ground, he couldn't help but notice her trembling. Taking off his jacket, he placed it over her shoulders. She lightly jumped at the contact but quickly settled seeing that it was Robin sitting down offering her comfort yet again.

"How much of it did you hear?"

"Enough to know…"

"I see…"

A fresh batch of tears began running down her face. "I'm so tired of everything, Robin. I'm tired of seeing them so happy. I'm tired of wondering if I could ever have the same. I'm tired of failing you… I know you're trying so hard. So am I… but I just can't seem to get him out of my mind and yet here we are… me crying in _your_ arms."

"Cordelia, please listen…"

"No you listen. For once in your life take an order. Go find someone else. I've seen how other women look at you. They adore you and they should. I'm a lost cause. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. Go find someone who will love you and only you. You of all people deserve it."

Robin had heard enough. How could she not see it? She was the one who deserved to be happy. People had given their lives to allow her to live and she was willing to throw it all away. And for what? A man who would never see her and some… some… heartless… thing so caught up in the past that he shunned such an amazing woman. An amazing woman who could be his only chance for happiness, after all, how many chances does one get in a lifetime? At that point, tears were streaming down his face. He was the one who failed her and he knew he couldn't continue like this.

With his new resolution in mind, there was only one thing to do. Something that he should have done that night an eternity ago. He reached out, grasping her behind her scarlet hair, and pulled her in for a kiss. Though surprised, she didn't try to pull away and soon closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. This wasn't their first kiss, and Robin promised himself it wouldn't be the last, but all others felt nothing like this one. All others felt rehearsed, only to keep up appearances. A small peck on the cheek; a kiss on the forehead for comfort, once or twice on the lips around someone skeptical, but even those were quick and empty. This one…this time he felt her heat, her passion. He could feel her desire, her need to be seen by another. And he could feel her understanding everything. His insecurities all seemed to disappear in that moment.

He slowly released her, allowing them to catch their breaths. In that split second he could see her eyes, all he saw was himself. Did this mean that she had forgotten him? Did she only have eyes for him now? And most importantly, did he share the same look? Robin didn't have much time to ponder for as soon as he pulled away he felt her arms wrap around the back of his head. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he braced himself for another round, which couldn't come fast enough.

There they sat for the next five minutes knowing that no matter what happened in the future they would stand side by side. Reaching for his pocket, Robin began playing with the small box. Would now be a good time? It wasn't exactly the setting he wanted. Cordelia noticed his fidgeting and began wondering what was troubling her new found love.

"Is… is there something wrong?"

"It's… nothing. We should head back before the others really start to worry. I'm sure everyone has seen the baby by now."

"You're probably right. Sumia did say she wanted me to be the first to hold her firstborn."

The two began the trek back to the birthing chambers. However, Robin's mind kept replaying those ten minutes which seemed like a lifetime. Was now really the best time? After he had seen her so desperate? He didn't even know if it was what she wanted. They had only traveled a third of the way but Robin abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Something is wrong isn't it? If you want to pretend that nothing happened between us, I understand. I'll try to forget…" Cordelia's face began to give in to sadness but she possessed no more tears to cry with. Robin could see the how much she needed him in her life and that was all the reason he needed.

"Actually… I have something important I need to ask you."

* * *

Robin and Cordelia arrived in the birthing chamber arm in arm. The room was bustling with life, despite the sun only beginning to rise. As they entered, they were greeted by two glaring new aunts.

"Look who finally decided to join us."

"I expected better of you two. You know it is rude to not be punctual for the birth of a child."

"Lissa, Maribelle, please lower your voices. Besides, I'm sure those two had something they needed to take care of. Now then Cordelia, I did promise you would be the first one to hold her."

Cordelia rushed over to her friend's side, gently picking up the new heir. "She is so beautiful… just like her mother. What is her name?"

"Lucina…"

"She is so beautiful."

"Don't worry… I'm sure yours will be just as beautiful. I just have one question though. What happened to taking it slow?"

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at Robin, knowing that her oblivious friend was right. Someday, they will have the most beautiful children. Someday.

* * *

Random Gibberish (Authors Notes):

And it is… FINITO. As a person, I must say that I am sorely underestimating my writing. I expect some things to be short and boom, it's the longest one yet. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? YOU DECIDE! It was also much more depressing than I ever imagined. Seriously, I went from plotting to murder my best friend to attempted suicide. What is wrong with me? Good thing I decided to end on a good note… yet again. Hmm… I go from depressing to sickly sweet. Maybe I am a bipolar writer? Who knows. Not me XP. Now it is time for spoiler fun time. Next up is war. Bloody, messy, horrible war. I LOVE IT NYAHAHA

Damn it Henry. You may be my favorite character but I'm never letting you do the spoilers again. Besides, no one is going to die in this story. Why are you looking at me like that? What was that? What did you just mutter? Did you curse me? I don't feel so good... *blech* Did I just barf rainbows? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well now that that's over, by all means, follow it, ignore it, favorite it, hate it, frame it or print it out just to burn it, its all good. But please leave a review. Reviews tell me what I need work on so I can make future works even better.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, the setting, the other literary stuff I used or the monkey in the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are again, off saving the world from mad men and would be conquerors. We weren't even able to plan the ceremony before war called us back."

"I know, but somehow this time seems a little more bearable. Besides, do you _really_ see either of us settling down any time soon?"

Robin had to admit his fiancée had a point there. Neither he nor Cordelia were in a position to be able to leave the Shepherds. Even if they did, he doubted either would be able to deal with settled life. They had both enjoyed the thought of traveling abroad but agreed that they wanted to be close to Ylisse in case another war began. Lo and behold, another war began calling the couple into service yet again.

Virion, who was quite surprisingly the former Duke of Rosanne, had unceremoniously interrupted their cause for celebration by bringing word of Valm's invasion forces approaching Regna Ferox. Knowing that Chrom required his tactician, Robin reluctantly put his plans for marriage on hold to be the brains of Chrom's army. When he told Cordelia, Robin knew that it would be useless to try and convince her to stay behind, as she was a woman who gave her life to Ylisse long before she met him.

It was one of the few times that he was able to get away from everything and spend time with his beloved. Most days were spent in the war tent devising new strategies or on the battlefield directing the soldiers. On those odd days that he did have a moment to himself, he would rush to Cordelia's side where they often broke away from the rest of the group to watch the sunset. Looking at his beloved, he knew they still had a ways to go. It helped that they were open about their feelings for Chrom and Sumia, but nothing helped the sting of knowing that there was a portion of his heart that still belonged to her best friend.

Yet they were still able to look past it. The night he proposed to her, they both vowed that one day soon they would only have eyes for the other. The golden band around her finger was proof of their promise and Robin truly believed that it would come true in the not too far future. The gleam of the gem embedded in the band brought a grin to his face. Garnet, the same color as her beautiful hair and the setting sun in front of them.

He needed to enjoy these little pleasures as much as he could. After all, both the new recruits would cause their own special problems. One he knew would cause Cordelia distress. A death happy dark mage who always smiled was one thing, but time travelers? That would be much more difficult to swallow.

"Dear? You look like you're scheming something. It wouldn't be about the town we are scheduled to stop in tomorrow would it?"

She sure knows how to drop a hint when she so desired. "Now that you mention it, I did plan a thing or two earlier but no. I was thinking about our new recruits."

A small sigh indicated she knew exactly where this conversation was heading but she knew it had to be brought to light. "I promise that I'll try not to make Lucina feel uncomfortable in any way."

"Lucina? I was worried about Henry. I caught him playing with a dismembered risen arm earlier today. That boy is way too fascinated with death for his own good."

"Really? That's disgusting. He seemed like a nice kid too."

"He is until he opens his mouth. Although I might need him to teach me a thing or two about dark magic. I know for a fact that he didn't have a scarf with him earlier but he was strutting around in one just a few moments ago."

"Oh… Iknewthescarfwasabadidea…"

"What was that about a bad idea?"

"Nothing dear…"

Robin felt a small smirk cross his lips. He knew about the scarf. He had overheard the conversation between her and Henry. He didn't blame Henry for taking it, but it killed a small part of him to know that she had been knitting something for a "married man" but she had yet make anything for him, her fiancé. For now, he was content with making her squirm a tiny bit.

"Robin, we really need to talk about Lucina."

"I know."

"Do you think… we have a child? Will we be able to meet them?"

"I don't know… the world Lucina described, we didn't make it. Who knows if we were even able to have a child? She refuses to tell me anything about our future."

"I know. I just hope that if we did, we were good parents."

Seeing her motherly side made him regret teasing her about the scarf. Positioning himself behind her, he wrapped his arms around her chest, holding tight when she tried to loosen his hold. He knew how self-conscious her size made her, but it was just something she would have to get used to. She has so much going for her, beautiful hair, amazing legs, and a gorgeous face, who cares if she wasn't the largest of the bunch. Naga knew he didn't. "So let's say we do meet our future daughter, we've always wanted a daughter after all, what do you think she will be like?"

"Of course she will be beautiful. So beautiful nobody would be able to not look at her. She would have your brilliant mind and my dedication to better oneself. I'm sure I would have taught her to ride a Pegasus and she would be great warrior. She would also be gentle and graceful off the battlefield. I bet she would look amazing if she had both our hair colors. Could you imagine it? Long white hair that ended with red highlights. She would be such a catch that you would have to fend off suitors every day for the rest of your life."

Robin chucked at the thought of using his trusty thoron tomb to chase away young men pinning for his daughter. "That sounds nice, but I think she would also have a little snarky side to her." Cordelia looked at him in a curious glare, daring him to continue. He dared. "After all, like mother like daughter. You do have a little bite to you."

A playful grin crossed her face. "A little bite huh?" Leaning forward, she bit his earlobe, a little growl escaping through her teeth before letting go. "I only bite back."

"And when you bite back, I do this." Robin planted his lips on hers, trying to wrestle her down. Cordelia expected this however, rolled him over onto his back, seizing control of the situation. She sat up giggling, "For a master tactician, you sure are easily played."

Sitting up, he brought her in for another quick kiss. "I'm only easily played when it's a win-win situation."

* * *

"It's a good thing we arrived in the village when we did. Let's take down one more tyrant. By the way Cordelia, you find out anything about that girl?"

"Not really. All I know is her name is Severa and she is trying to get to someone who doesn't want to fight."

"Severa… such a pretty name. Is there something else? You look troubled."

"Well… she knew me. The old me, the me before I found you."

"Now that I look at her, she does look a little like you. You don't think…"

Looking at each other, their simultaneous "Nah," would become their first mistake in a long line of parental mishaps.

* * *

"Oooh, Daddy, buy me this one. And that one. Eek. This one will go great with my hair. Oooh I love this one. And it's on sale too. Aren't I such a considerate daughter?"

Robin could hardly believe how much his daughter loved shopping, having only known her for a few days. Sure, she came from a desolate future where people most likely had better things to do than make clothes, but still, she emptied four stalls and was working on the fifth.

"Daddy? Don't tell me you're getting tired already. We only just started. Or are you trying to tell me you don't want to spend time with your own daughter? I just wanted to get to know you better." She looked up at him giving her best puppy eyes. "I was so young when you left but you never came back. Are you really going to deny me the chance to be the daddy's little girl I've always wanted to be?"

Damn. She really knew how to lay on the guilt, didn't she? Wonder who she got that from. It was difficult to have a father daughter day when she was holding the abandonment card over his head. "Well… Daddy did promise his little princess whatever she wanted, and a promise is a promise." Somehow, he just couldn't say no to her.

"Look at that hairpin, it's so gorgeous. We are so getting that. Can we go get cake after this? I saw the cutest little bakery earlier."

"I'm sure I'll find the coin somewhere," patting down his one of his many pockets hidden throughout his coat.

"Eek. I hope they have chocolate." Robin took note of the glazed eyes and drool forming at the corner of her mouth. His daughter is a chocoholic. That was something he didn't have to wonder about. Like mother, like daughter after all. He should probably pick up a small gift for Cordelia, provided he didn't have to work off his daughter's shopping debt.

"Daddy, look over there. Lucy is over shopping with her mother. Let's join them. If Lucy tries to pick anything out for you, change the subject. Just trust me on this."

Lucy? Did she mean Lucina? "Severa, I'm sure they are having a mother daughter day similar to us. We should leave- And she's gone." Groaning, he braced himself for the upcoming conversation.

"Lucy! Fancy seeing you here. Find anything good?" Severa looked back at her father and lightly shook her head. Looking past her, Sumia had a look of fear in her eyes. The pair suddenly became two squealing balls of girly energy. Watching the two giggling girls, something in his head didn't make sense.

"It's good to see you two get along so well. I was worried after hearing that tongue lashing you gave Lucina earlier."

"Gosh Daddy. Did you really think I had no friends? Our mothers are best friends, our fathers are best friends, so wouldn't it make sense their daughters are best friends? Give me a little credit. Besides, I only talk to her like that because I care. When everyone called her the perfect little princess, she needed someone to bring her back down or else she might have challenged Grima by herself, isn't that right Lucy?"

Stealing a glance at the princess, she had the most awkward smile he had ever seen. His daughter had that effect on people. His gaze then moved to Sumia. She looked magnificent today, the colors of the store only adding to her- Wait, what was he thinking? He was engaged to Cordelia. He didn't want his own scarf incident weighing down on his mind. He knew he had to say something before things became uncomfortable between the two, but they haven't held a conversation since before her wedding.

"So Sumia, it has been a while since I've borrowed anything from your collection of books. Read anything that I might be interested in?" Books? Really? Was that really the best he could come up with?

"Well, I have been reading something recently I think you might like. The Noble of the Plains, it's about the lone survivor of a tribe of nomads who finds out she is the granddaughter of a nobleman. She gets a magical sword and falls in love with… I probably shouldn't spoil it for you."

Thinking to himself, "Did she really just buy that?" Robin gave her a sad little smile, remembering the evenings they spent discussing their latest bound adventures. Severa caught the look on her father's face, wondering what it was.

"So anyway, there are some battle scenes with some tactics you might be able to use. I'll let you borrow it once I'm done."

"Sure, that sounds great." Robin could feel the love-struck tone in his voice and quickly tried to prevent himself from blushing by looking towards his daughter. For the strangest reason, she looked like she was upset with him. Before he could ask why, his daughter took him by the wrist and started to pull him away.

"You know Father; we should really leave them to their shopping. They don't need us ruining their bonding day."

"Okay, sure… I guess we will talk to you two later," shouting out to the confused pair they left behind. "I guess you really wanted that chocolate cake, huh sweetie?"

"I don't want cake anymore. It isn't easy keeping a figure like this. I just wanna go back to camp."

"Huh? Okay… yeah… we can go back to camp." Robin couldn't help but wonder what caused his daughter's latest outburst. As they were approaching camp, he could feel something was wrong, and if he had just taken three steps forward to look at Severa's face, he would have recognized a face that was all too familiar to him.

* * *

I salute the characters I'm about to screw over (Authors Notes): I'm going to call this the "IT'S SO FLUFFEH I COULD DIE" chapter. All I had were sunsets and shopping trips but I can honestly say I love this chapter. Severa is one of my favorite characters & I'm hoping I'm doing her justice. Then again that goes for everyone but still, Severa. And I don't know about any of you but I can just imagine Cordelia and Severa being HUGE chocoholics. It just seems like them in my opinion. I had writers block for a second there trying to figure out how I should get Robin to talk to Sumia one on one after so long. For the longest time, all I could think of books because that was what their supports were about. I thought that was stupid. But then I thought "What would Owain do?" References for the win. XD Lucky I was able to find my way out of the fluff long enough to say what I needed to say. In order to prevent spoiling too many appetites, I'll just say this. I'm gonna bring down the happy little house of cards I built with the wrecking ball that is tsuntsun incarnate. I'm droppin the S-Bomb. I'm gonna make so many people miserable and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it. Then I'll go back to my usual pattern and end with the sickly sweet stuff.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this? Go look at every chapter before this.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are set to reach the capital within the week milord. By then the rest of our army should be finishing any battalions in the surrounding areas and blocking any escape routes."

"That is all well and good Frederick, but I doubt the Conqueror would flee any battle, much less one at his doorsteps. We should commit more soldiers to the main force, leaving enough to hold off any reinforcements. Once word that their leader falls, they should lose all moral."

"I agree with Robin. Walhart may have inspired an army of one million strong, but he is their only guiding light. He is not the type to plan a successor, and without him to lead his forces, they will fall into chaos."

"Understood milord. I shall send word to the surrounding battalions."

Another day, another strategy. Robin felt the past few months weighing down on him. Things had become… complicated since the children from the future began joining the army. Many simply did not trust him after seeing how he had built relationships with everyone in the Shepherds. Then again, he wasn't the exception. Any man who would give a mother a passing greeting would receive a watchful glare in the mess hall. The worst of the group were Yarne and Gerome. While Yarne had the whole extinction aspect going for him, Gerome, despite his lone wolf attitude and "must not interfere with the past" speeches, almost beheaded Gaius the other day when he accidently caught a peek of Cherche while trying to steal a bag of sweets.

Nobody really blamed any of the children for their actions. Growing up in an apocalyptic world would take a toll on anyone after all. Robin had to wonder what the final two children would be like and who they belonged to. Every woman in a relationship had a child of their own and none of the children present would say who the last two belonged to. Thinking it over, there was very little chance that either could be as bad as the most disagreeable of the group. His child. Entering his tent, tiredness took over, heading straight for his cot without lighting his lamp. As he was about to flop into his makeshift bed, he was surprised by two hands that covered his eyes.

"You do realize I wouldn't be able to see you even without you covering my eyes, right?"

A girlish giggle tickled his ear as the intruder whispered "Aww, that's no fun. Come on, take a guess."

Deciding two could play at that game, he mulled over his choices before finally answering "Severa? Its daddy's little girl, isn't it?"

This brought out the most sarcastic tone he ever heard from his beloved. "Well gosh. If you would prefer your daughter over your wife, I'll just leave you two alone." In a more serious voice she added "It's not like she wants me around anyway…"

"You know that's not true. You're her mother and she loves you no matter what."

"You say that, but you also call her _Daddy's Little Girl_. She adores you but refuses to even look at me."

Robin didn't need any light to see her pained expression. "I don't know if she adores me, at least, not anymore. Not since our shopping incident." He let loose a sigh at the thought of his daughter avoiding him.

"Don't lie to me. She is only upset because it has been so long since her precious daddy scolded her. She will forgive you within the week and everything will be roses and chocolate again. The only time I ever get to spend time with her is when I bribe her with desert."

"Cordelia, I'm serious. First she dragged me out of town and since then she hasn't looked me in the eyes once. I don't know why she is so angry with either of us."

With one of her trademark deep sighs, Cordelia fumbled around the dark room until she found a lantern on Robin's desk. Lighting it, she sighed again, "Maybe it's us. Maybe we were bad parents in the future and that is why she is so… so…"

"Adversarial?"

"Not my first choice, but yeah…" Finally turning to face him, Robin could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks. Had she been crying the whole time? "She asked me if I knew how difficult it was being the child of two geniuses. Maybe we pushed her too hard when she was young. Maybe we are pushing her too hard now…"

Robin stood up to embrace his future wife. "I know for a fact that you haven't pushed her one bit. But you are right; we need to find out why she is so angry with us. Tomorrow we will talk to her. Then the next town we stop in, I'll take you both wherever you want. We will be a real family, even if our daughter is as old as us."

The promise of a family outing brought out a small smile to her saddened face. "You promise? Are you sure you could afford both of us?" her innate playfulness slowly coming out.

"I'll manage. You feel better?"

"Yeah… what now?"

Slowly reaching out to her, a mischievous grin began forming on his face. "I think I have an idea."

"Please, do tell. Or better yet, show me."

Pulling Cordelia down into his bedding, Robin didn't care how tired he was before, all he cared about was making sweet

"EWW! Gods, don't do that in front of your daughter."

So much for that…

Turning his head to the entrance of the tent, he saw their daughter standing there, her entire face the same color as her mother's hair. "Severa, we didn't notice you there. In fact we were planning to talk to you tomorrow but now is good a time as any."

"Fine, whatever. Same here. Just stop… whatever it was you were doing." Severa was now a shade of red that Robin didn't know was humanly possible. "So what did you want?"

"Well, we are worried about you. You seem angry at us and we don't know why."

Robin could see the rage building in his daughter. He hoped that if she had an outburst now, they would find out why she was so difficult.

"Why I'm so angry? Let's start with being the child of _two_ genius heroes. Everybody expects me to be just as good as both of you but I'm not and nobody cares. They push and push and I never get anywhere. And that was the least of my worries," her face replacing the embarrassed blush with blood boiling anger.

Robin quietly whispered to his beloved, "Good, now we are getting somewhere." Turning back to his distraught daughter, he gave her the best caring father smile he could. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that we pushed you so hard. But we love you and you need to know that"

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT!" Robin began to worry she might cause a false alarm with the rest of the Shepherds. "We're sorry we _pushed_ you? You _love_ me? You two never pushed me and you sure didn't love me."

Robin felt his own anger bubbling, "Severa, listen here…"

"No, you listen. Neither of you loved me and I know it. And you loved me more than you loved each other."

Her last accusation hit home. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and despite all his willpower, he couldn't look at Cordelia, but he knew she held the same reaction.

"At first I thought it was because _Mother_," sneering at the very word, "was in love the great and mighty Chrom," still finding room to be sarcastic through her rage.

Cordelia finally found the energy to whisper to her daughter "Even then, I am still in love with him?" tears rolling down her face.

"You never said anything when father was still around, but I knew, and I was old enough to remember. When you weren't leaving me alone to go off fighting risen, you never spoke to him. You never slept in the same room. Some nights, I could hear you crying yourself to sleep."

Robin couldn't stand watching his daughter make her mother, the love of his life, cry so much. "Now you look here."

Severa drove her foot into the ground, leaving an impression of her raging emotions. "No father, you look. You wanted to talk about why I'm angry? Fine. I'm talking."

Stunned at her emotional state, he felt no choice but to listen to her.

"You never said anything at first, but the moment he disappeared, all you could talk about was Chrom. Chrom this, Chrom that, protect Chrom, serve Chrom… you would never stop. I thought that you two never talked were because you never wanted father in the first place. I thought he was the victim. I _thought_…"

Thought? What was that supposed to mean? He loved Cordelia with all his heart, didn't he?

"You made believe you were the greatest father in the world. Mother didn't love you, but you never yelled at her, you never hurt her; you made me believe it was her fault. You lied to me."

She couldn't mean… could she? Even so far in the future?

"Don't even try to worm your way out of this one. I saw you. I saw how you looked at her. You're in love with Lucina's mother. I never saw it back then, but now it all makes so much sense. You were always going over to borrow books from her." Severa's voice began cracking under the painful memories. "You two didn't see a daughter. You saw something that reminded you of everything you didn't have."

"Please, just stop…"

"I hate you, both of you. Why did you ever have me? Why not just keep wanting something you could never have? Why didn't either of you have the courage to go to them?" Severa was on her knees now, tears running down her face and staining her clothes. Through her sobbing, she managed to ask one more heart-breaking question. "Why didn't you just marry them?"

Robin had enough, standing up, for the first time in his short amnesiac memory, he acted without thinking. "Why didn't I marry her? I'll tell you why. I was going to. I planned everything. I had a speech, I had the place, and I had the damned ring _in my hands_. The one thing I didn't plan for was exactly what I saw. When I walked in, Chrom was on one knee, proposing to the woman I loved. What was I supposed to do? I thought of ways to drive them apart, but I would never hurt her for my own gain. What do you know about loving someone who will never love you back?"

Robin was shocked at his outburst, as was his daughter, but as he gazed at Cordelia, she looked something more, she looked absolutely devastated.

"You had the ring in your hands? You never told me… oh gods… is this?" Cordelia never finished her thought. With tears anew, she ran out of the tent into the dark, cold night.

"What have I done? Cordelia, please wait." Robin began to run after her before the snarky voice behind him spoke again.

"Oh, so now you care?"

That was the final straw, as her father, he felt obligated by some higher power to discipline her. "I have had enough of your attitude young lady. Go to your room."

"I'm old enough to do what I want and I want to leave." Severa stomped out before sticking her head back into the tent to get the final word. "And my room was destroyed by risen because _YOU_ weren't around to protect me."

Robin sat back down on his bedding, now unable to fully understand what he had just done. Burying his face in his hands, he contemplated how he would make things right with his family. As is to annoy him even further, he could hear his daughter yelling at someone else.

"Don't pretend you know me. You are the reason my life is horrible. You don't care about me so go back to being the perfect little princess with your perfect little family."

Growling, he stood up to scold Severa again, only to run into a large object placed in front of the door to his tent. Falling back, it was only then he realized just how badly everything had begun to spiral out of control.

"What is going on in here? Half the camp is in frenzy and what is all this talk about you loving my wife?"

Robin didn't have to look up to know Chrom was seething with rage, but did so anyway out of respect for his friend. Behind Chrom, he could see Sumia and Lucina slowly entering the tent, the queen holding the princess in a walking embrace. A father protecting his family and a mother comforting the daughter. They truly were a perfect little family weren't they?

"I'll ask just one more time Robin. What is going on in here?"

He couldn't answer for he did not truly understand himself. All he could do was look up and whisper, "How much of that did you hear?"

It was Sumia who finally answered, "Enough…" unable to make eye contact with him.

The shame he felt was unrivaled by anything before. He didn't want to be seen by anybody and he just wished everyone would go away.

The royal family seemed to sense this as they started to leave the tent. "Robin, I expect you to tell me everything in the morning, but for now I'll leave you to your thoughts."

What a dangerous thing to say, as at that very moment, he was entertaining an idea he hadn't thought of in a long, long time. Just how exactly could he have Chrom's perfect little family all to himself?

* * *

The Chapter I Realize I Would Be a Horrible Wingman (Authors Notes):

Yup… I wrote that… I built a story of fluff and sweet stuff… and I nuked it. I nuked it to the ground… I really do feel sorry for Robin. First, I made him a thinking drunk, which prevented him with getting with drunk Cordelia. Next, I blocked him by having Severa walk in on them. Finally, I just completely destroyed his family & his relationship with his best friend. I am a horrible person. I can't believe I wrote all that stuff… Well… I guess I should get to the spoiler section. Next is the aftermath with the final battle with Walhart. Don't worry, I am not going to deviate from the main story and nobody will die. However, Robin just called me and told me to spread his pain, starting with Owain's sword hand. Mwahahahaha… that was my evil laugh, laugh with me. Mwahahahaha. Also I introduce the final two children who may or may not play an important part of the story. One more evil laugh for good measure, Mwahaha *HACK* *COUGH* *COUGH* Ok, that last one was a bad idea… Carry on.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Fire Emblem, , blah blah blah.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin groaned as he struggled to get out of the sorry excuse for a bed he was paying for. The shepherds were back in Regna Ferox, the war against Valm won. No thanks to him. Walking across the rotting floors, Robin wondered when the last time he ate was. Yesterday? No… the day before that? Not that it really mattered. He wasn't worth the food. Stumbling into the washroom, he gazed into the broken mirror. Just who was ghost of a man? He was unworldly pale, unshaven for weeks, and had heavy bags under eyes that told a tale of loss and failure.

"That's not a man… that's a monster."

Deciding that the image was no longer worth looking at, Robin staggered back to bed. Eating would have to wait as his nightmares were calling him. Lying back down, all he could think about were the lives he ruined until he fell asleep, encouraging the same images that had been haunting him to claim him.

* * *

_Everything was wrong. They should have never challenged Walhart in their condition, but they were so close and Chrom ordered they end the war once and for all. But Robin knew. He knew that they couldn't win against a man who could force Flavia to abandon her fellow khan as they were. At first, it was only his family and Chrom's. But soon enough, Frederick and Lissa followed. And when Frederick followed, all of the original Shepherds followed. Soon the other children, then the rest of the parents, and then the entire army. Everyone had heard what was said in his tent that night one way or another and that was enough._

_Everyone hesitated to follow his directions. Everyone judged his motives, as if every move he made and every strategy he planned leading up to that point was part of some sinister plot to steal the queen away like some theater villain. If it wasn't for what Libra might call divine intervention, they would have been slaughtered. Lady Tiki had called upon the people of Valm to fight against the Conqueror in their final battle, and thanks to overwhelming numbers alone, Chrom was able to fight Walhart and with Lucina's help, ended the Conqueror's reign. But not without consequences. The majority of the resistance who bolstered their forces were not warriors. They were farmers and shopkeepers and fathers and sons. They didn't stand a chance against Walhart. Although the Shepherds did not suffer any loses, many were horribly injured._

_Owain's wrist connected to his sword hand had shattered when Gerome landed on him after he and his Minerva were shot out of the air. Although Gerome had broken an arm and a leg, Minerva had received the most damage between rider and mount, having broken bones in both wings and a leg, and had horrible burns from the arcfire magic. Without a trustworthy tactician to remind him, Vaike charged into battle forgetting his axe. Kjelle had grabbed Sully and rushed after him so mother and daughter could protect her absent-minded father. All three suffered horrid wounds. Frederick became a human shield so his lord could confront Walhart, and no other shield had ever been abused more. Chrom had fainted from blood loss after the battle and remained unconscious for three days. What really haunted him was what happened during the final moments of the battle. A master sage had targeted Severa, and although he tried to warn her, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only watch as the sage unleashed a destructive bolganone spell. In the last moments, despite everything said, Cordelia swooped down to shield her daughter with her own body. Both survived, unconscious for the rest of the day, but alive._

_Everyone was injured… everyone but him. He could have sworn that he was one of the first in battle. He could have sworn that he alone was surrounded by Walhart's soldiers on more than one occasion. He could have sworn he was about to die. Why couldn't he just die? If he had, he wouldn't have broken Cordelia's heart. He wouldn't have made Severa grow up in a loveless family. Why didn't he just die?_

_They should have celebrated once they returned to Ferox, but some were not in condition to, and all were not motivated too. While everyone else found inns and taverns in relatively close proximity, he left the group in self-imposed isolation, taking residence in a run-down building on the far side of the city._

* * *

Thunk Thunk Thunk

Was someone knocking on his door? Robin could hear voices on the other side of the door. But who would want to visit him, the man who almost destroyed the Shepherds?

"Daddy?"

Severa? No… he had another daughter. Morgan. After the battle for Valm, they had discovered her and Chrom's second daughter, Cynthia, on their way back to Ferox. Morgan was a child with endless optimism and a case of amnesia, much like himself although he had some doubts. Robin lay still in his bed, determined not to ruin the life of another child. He had also put to rest the ideas of switching bodies with Chrom, for even if he wasn't caught, he would just ruin another family.

"Cynthia, Owain and Gerome asked me to play Justice Cabal with them. I was hoping you would come with us."

"Oh hush."

Another girl's voice. Must be Cynthia shushing a reluctant Gerome.

"Please, daddy. Please come out." He could hear her voice cracking. "Why won't you come out?"

"Morgan… we should go."

"Why won't anyone talk to me? Mommy cries all day, daddy locks himself in a dirty room and Severa just glares at me."

"Tell you what, this time you can be the hero and I'll be the sidekick. I'll even let you pick the entrance."

The footsteps heading away told him that he was finally alone again. It's all for the best. One day, her sister will tell her what a horrible father he is and that she should admire a real hero like Chrom. Settling in once again, he was interrupted by more loud whispers.

"Owain, hurry up. The girls are almost outside."

"I think we can take him, Gerome…"

"What?"

"We can take him… the door is old. We should be able to break it down. Then we'll drag him out of that damned room and force him to see how badly he is hurting Morgan."

"No theatrics? I think your shattered wrist has shattered your little fantasy world."

"I'm serious, Gerome. This isn't about theatrics or heroes or villains and it is definitely not about standing out. This is about Morgan."

"Owain…"

"She has always been the best of all of us. When her parents disappeared the first time, she always was so optimistic even though she must have been devastated. She is the youngest… we should have protected her but we couldn't. Now we have a second chance. We have to make things right."

"I understand, but what can we do? We have two useless hands and a broken leg between the two of us. Even if we do surprise him, how do we carry him to Morgan?"

"Then we can get the others to help. Morgan is like a little sister to all of us. Even Yarne will do anything to get her to smile…"

There was a moment of silence that worried Robin. He reached for his wind magic should worse come to worse.

"I think you were right…"

"About what?"

"We should have never told our parents about the future. Then they wouldn't be hurt, Minerva would still be flying, and Robin and Cordelia would still be acting lovey-dovey around each other."

"That may be, but I am glad I was able to meet my parents again… We all are. Besides, history has a way of finding its original course. Just give it time."

"I hope you're right…"

Settling down once again, Robin hoped that he would finally get to spend the rest of his days alone.

* * *

"Shhh… How many times do I have to tell you, Giggles? No laughing during a thief's business."

"I can't help it. I finally have permission to curse Robin nyahaha."

"Not unless he attempts to use deadly force. Or if he takes away my sweets."

Well who in the world could that be? The voices came from inside his room and the door wasn't broken down, so that rules out any of the children. There was the wafting smell of baked goods and blood in the air, along with the goofy nicknames, his was Bubbles after all, the curses and the threat over sweets, it could only be them. "Well if it isn't my two favorite Shepherd oddballs. What have I done to earn the pleasure of you two coming to visit me?"

The would-be intruders jumped at the voice coming from the bed. "Heh, sorry, Bubbles, didn't realize you were awake."

Henry, the Plegian sorcerer, leaned over to his accomplice. "Psst… Can I curse him now?"

"No, not yet." Gaius looked back to the unkempt man before him. "Look, I'm really sorry but we need you to come with us." A thoughtful look came over his face, it must involve sweets. "You should probably clean up first though. My pay would take a drastic hit if we brought you in looking like that."

"And just what are you being paid in exactly?"

"Gumdrops and saltwater taffy."

Of course. But why is Henry here? Sure, the offer to curse him might be a big deal to him, but he didn't see why any hexes would be necessary. More importantly, who is paying them in the first place? Robin slowly inched to the wind tome on the bed stand.

Of course, Gaius was one of the best of his trade and much less sleep deprived than Robin, quickly snatched the tome and grinned at his partner in… whatever they were sent to do.

"We can't have that now can we, Robin. You know I hate wind magic most of all. It sends all my sweets flying everywhere where they can get dirty." Tossing the book in the air, Gaius thought he had outsmarted the tactician. Handing the book to Henry, he grimaced at the thought of flying sweets. "At least fire leaves me some remnants for repurposing."

Robin chuckled to himself, so that's how it would be. "You may have my tome, but I'm fairly certain you were told to bring me back alive, and I know I can beat both of you in a fist fight if I had to." While normally true, Robin was plagued by nightmares and hadn't slept soundly through the night in a week, meaning the two could easily overpower him.

"And that's why I came here to bargain with you. How would you like some of my good stuff? I brought a whole selection of my Grade 'A' special occasion only candy just for you."

Hadn't they already been through this before? "Gaius, you weren't able to bribe me before with extra meals, books and precious gems. What makes you think you can bribe me with candy?"

At that, Robin's stomach groaned in surprisingly loud pain. So he hadn't eaten in two days… that answers one question. "Fine, but only if you tell me who is paying you to do whatever you are doing."

"Hey, Gaius, I think we should give him something to eat first. He looks like he might fall down and die right now. Death is no fun unless it is bloody or curse related."

Both looking at Henry, they agreed with the first notion, as Gaius passed a sack of hard candies to Robin who devoured the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, I told you those were the good stuff. Savor it."

At that moment, he sounded like a madman. Robin decided it was best to continue the conversation. "So why exactly are you here?"

"Blue sent us to bring you over to his royal suite. Not exactly sure why though. I was too distracted by the taffy to ask. How 'bout you Giggles?"

"Not. A. Clue. Nyahaha"

A meeting with Chrom? He barely wanted to be on the same continent with the man, but in the same room? "No way."

"Come on, Bubbles. You know you can't avoid Blue forever. Do yourself a favor and take this cake before he comes down here himself."

Laying back down, all Robin muttered was "I don't need your cake."

"Then how about pie? You always liked pie." Gaius was waving a small fruit pie above his nose, trying to tempt him.

"If you aren't careful, I may bite off your hands along with the pie. And no amount of sweets will get me in front of Chrom."

Henry had a nervous smile across his face. "Um, Gaius?"

"Not now, Giggles. I'm working here. So hows 'bout some chocolate?"

"No."

"Sour gummies?"

"No."

Henry began squirming, he either really wanted to curse Robin or was holding it, waiting for a more sanitary washroom. "Gaius…"

"You can't curse him yet, Giggles. So Robin, hows 'bout I make you an offer you can't refuse. I will give you all of the above, AND… wait for it… some baked pudding from Wyvern Valley. I didn't want it to come to this, but this pudding is made from the finest ingredients and baked in the fire of five newborn wyverns. The woman who sold it to me told me that they are lucky to make one batch every ten years." Gaius began to slightly drool at the corner of his mouth. "I didn't want it to come to this but we need you to get out of that bed and this pudding is worth it."

"Keep your pudding…"

"GAIUS!"

Both men stared at the reddening sorcerer. The thief finally spoke up after a long moment of silence. "Damn Henry, didn't know you had those kinds of pipes. Olivia must be rubbing off on you."

Henry had the rare serious face that almost no one knew he had. "Gaius, bribing him isn't working. Let's try having a serious talk with him."

Henry? Serious? Talk? Three words that should never be put together unless the word "never" is involved. The very idea of a serious conversation with Henry hurt parts of Robin's already weary brain.

"Robin… we know you think you hurt your family… I think understand why you are doing this."

Robin looked at the ever happy spell slinger. Henry wasn't smiling which is never a good sign. "Lately, whenever I've been fighting, I can't help but wonder if I'll make it. I've always wanted a quick, bloody death but now, I want to live. I hurt Inigo by dying in the future, and I don't want to hurt my son again. It's funny… after being abandoned by my parents, I never saw myself being one myself…"

Seeing Robin perk up, Gaius decided to add his own fatherly experiences. "I know what you mean Henry. I never expected Maribelle to ever forgive me, much less marry me. Especially after I almost put her father in the dungeons. Mind you, it was to protect her but still. And now we have a son, something I never expected. I always thought I would end up imprisoned somewhere before we could start a family." Gaius began forming tears in the corners of his eyes. Pulling a sucker out of one of his pockets, he continued, "Lately, I've been thinking of trying to be a knight so I could be there for them."

Seeing his friend express his love, Henry's usual smile returned to his face. He put his hand on Robin's shoulder and continued, "You think by running away, you won't hurt them but you are wrong. You're hurting all of them very deeply, Robin, and you need to be the husband and father we all know you are. You are the best man of the three of us and you need to show it. It's time to forgive yourself and the first step is to come with us and talk to Chrom."

Maybe Henry was right. If no one else did, Morgan was still his daughter and wanted him to be a part of her life. He at least needed to be there for her. Sitting up, it was only then he realized what a mess he was. Running his hand through his ragged facial hair, he planned on asking to stop somewhere to clean up first.

"And if you come now, you can have the pudding." Gaius began waving the pudding in front of his face.

"Damn it, Gaius, I don't want your pudding." Robin smacked the thief's hand away from his face, sending the pudding flying. Gaius watched in absolute horror as the pudding hit the wall with an audible splat.

"So much for the tender moment. Nyahaha."

"My… my pudding. You killed my pudding… You… you monster." Gaius turned Robin with unending fury in his eyes. "The spirit of my pudding cries out for vengeance, AND IT SHALL HAVE IT! Henry, curse him… CURSE HIM NOW!"

"Right-O. Shaba Dobie Wonka Wonka Blam. Have a nice nap, Robin."

Robin felt his entire body shutting down, eyes slowly sliding shut. He heard Gaius throw one final insult before he fell into cursed slumber.

"I hope you have nightmares you pudding killer."

In the back of his mind, Robin somehow doubted he would. For the first time in a long time, he would be able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

I AM VIRAL, DESTROYER OF ELASTIC OPTIMISM! (Authors Notes):

So here we are again. I continue the trend of being a horrible person. And none of you better tell me otherwise in the reviews. I broke Morgan's heart and made her cry. And I killed of a sh*t load of nameless Valmese. I know I said no one would die, but they don't have names so they don't count... I am a horrible person. Anyways, this chapter I gave more characters speaking roles and as you can see, they were mostly the goofy characters given more serious subjects. It's just something I feel like I needed to do. Owain already had his serious side and I know people are gonna hate for the lack of "BY MY SWORD HAND" but you know what? Forget the haters. I had him do what I needed him to do. I also added in two of my favorite male characters, Gaius and Henry. I personally ship them as being good friends as they are the socially active outcasts of the shepherds. It makes sense that those two would hang out. It was nice to write a fatherly side for those two as they are normally so goofy. Henry especially since I think father Henry isn't given enough credit even though he is always a good father if he is paired up. Now for the spoilers. I think Gaius and Henry are gonna need some time to drag Robin all the way to Chrom so let's see how Cordelia is doing, shall we?

As for everyone who reviewed (thank you for doing so) who wanted Morgan to be what brings everyone together. I didn't want to go that direction because it feels like Robin and Cordelia would be settling if that were the main reason. I want them to decide for themselves, not for obligations to future children Also, making Morgan the "savior" makes me feel like I would be putting down Severa from emotionally hurt tsuntsun daughter to the evil sister plotting to have her father all to herself (and we all know that's Morgan). Wow... I think I just spoiled the rest of my story. Now I'm gonna have to change it. Robin turns into Grima and Cordelia becomes the wife of the Fell Dragon. It could work?

*Edit*

I WAS FRICKEN JOKING ABOUT THE GRIMAxCORDELIA! Can't you people take a joke? :'(

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters, the other stuff, and I sold my soul to the lady down the street so I don't own that anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia emptily gazed at the lonely room she confined herself in. It was a nice room, brightly decorated, clean… nothing like she felt now. Her heart had been torn out of her yet again, and her life meant nothing much to her once again. "Why did he have to give me this ring?" she muttered to herself. She stared at the small object in her hands, knowing exactly how she felt about what it signified.

Outside the door, she heard the whispers of women. By now, all but one of the female Shepherds came to comfort her, although it was the last thing she wanted. Some left gifts, others brought food, but none had what she wanted. There was only one person who did. Maribelle and Olivia had just left, and were probably gossiping about her condition to the next in line.

"Milady, I do not believe now is the best time to see her." Maribelle's voice, but who could she be calling Milady?

The next voice was barely audible to her and she couldn't quite understand, must have been Olivia…

"I understand your concerns, but she is my best friend and it is time we end this, for better or worse." That voice… Sumia? A dark little smile crept over her face. Maybe she would finally get what she would want after all.

The door creaked as the new woman peeked into the room. "Cordelia… dear, it's me, Sumia."

"Go trip on a pebble."

Sumia gently smiled as she walked over to her friend sitting on the bed. "You only use that snarky voice with me when you want to talk. Maybe that's a hint Severa wants to talk to you."

Cordelia just glared at the woman she called her friend.

"Well anyways, I think is about time we talked. I don't want to lose you because of all of this."

"Fine, but before we do I have something to give you" She tossed the ring to Sumia who juggled it before it fell to the ground. It bounced, settling in front of the Queen. Eyes fixated, Cordelia could see the gem was cracked, almost shattered like her heart.

"What is it?"

"What is it?" Mocking her "best friend," she told her. "It's a ring. The ring he used to promise me we would spend the rest of our lives together. The ring he bought for you." She could feel her words pierce where her heart should have been. "You win again… like always. And to the victor go the spoils…" She could feel her body replacing the tears she had used long before.

Sumia began to worry for her friend's mental health. "I don't know what game you are talking about, but I was never playing to begin with."

Cordelia stood up, loneliness mutating into bitter hate, and began yelling in Sumia's face. "That's a lie and you know it. Every man I had ever felt the chance of a happily ever after with, you have stolen from me. First was the boy at my fifteenth birthday."

Sumia quietly responded "Your fifteenth... Oh… I remember him."

"You should. You knew I liked him but he asked you to dance and you said yes. I ran away crying and nobody noticed."

Had she? Sumia could tell her friend wasn't lying, but she never heard of it before.

"Then was Chrom. I may have not had the courage to walk up to him, but you two barely talked. I don't understand how he just proposed to you as he did." Cordelia began tearing up, her body willing her to cry as her mind resisted. "You knew how I felt about him yet you still asked me to be part of your wedding. You wanted me to be the maid of honor. Couldn't you see how badly I was hurting?"

"Cordelia… I'm sorry…"

"You should be. Then there is Robin. The only reason he even looked at me was because he had a broken heart… a heart you broke. When he proposed, I thought that… maybe we could find happiness together." Under the feeling of utter defeat, Cordelia dropped to her knees in front of her friend. "But that was a lie. I was only your replacement… this ring proves it."

She reached out, grasping at the ring. It had once been the most beautiful thing in the world to her. Staring at it, Cordelia couldn't feel time pass, but Sumia patiently waited for her to speak again. Cordelia knew that the ring was only a lie, but deep down she didn't care, it was still the most amazing thing to her despite, or possibly because of, the new flaw. Tears running down her face, she finally spoke again.

"Give him back…"

Sumia let loose a small sigh. "Cordelia, I don't think…"

"Please… give him back. Give me back Robin. I'll do anything; just make him stop loving you." Cordelia sat there, unmoving, holding the ring to her breast. She refused to let it go a second time.

"Cordelia…"

"I don't care if it was a lie before. I'll find a way to make him love me if I have to, but please… make it so he stops looking at you. I want him to love me."

"Cordelia…" Sumia stood her up on her feet and brought her to the bed. "I have some things I need to tell you."

Cordelia just glanced at her, tears clouding her vision.

"Robin didn't buy this ring for me. I know because he asked me for advice."

Robin asked her for advice? When?

"He wanted to know what your favorite gem was. At the time, I thought you two were serious so I told him. I didn't know he still had feelings for me."

Cordelia was in shock from this revelation. He bought the ring for her? But he already had a ring. Wait, what was that last part again?

"You knew?" her voice barely a squeak.

Sumia gave her a saddened smile. "I had always suspected. The way he acted around me, the attention… when I saw him enter the jeweler's shop I was so hopeful… but then Chrom proposed to me. I just couldn't say no." A tear ran down her face. "I know I hurt Robin, but I didn't know how to tell him."

Cordelia could see how guilty she felt. Did she have unresolved feelings for Robin too?

"Not a day goes by that I wish I told him how sorry I was." Then a playful grin crossed her face. "Some days I even wonder what it would have been like to tell Chrom no… what it would have been like to have a husband who can take a hint."

Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing and her expression showed it. Sumia simply comforted her friend. "I wouldn't give Chrom up for the world, but he is too dense sometimes. He almost forgot our last anniversary. Luckily Frederick and Lissa wouldn't let him." They both giggled like little girls. It felt so good to laugh again after so long.

Sumia patted her friend on the back and continued. "Besides, I'm fairly certain he rid himself of my ring a long time ago."

This puzzled Cordelia. How could she be so certain he threw it away?

"Well… it was shortly after Chrom proposed. I awoke early one morning and saw smoke coming from a nearby forest. When I went to look, I found a man standing over a spot of burnt dirt. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was Robin. Who else has a coat like his after all? When he walked away, I saw a tear drop from his face, and I saw melted metal and a shattered gem in the dirt. I think he destroyed the ring so that he wouldn't be tempted hurt us."

Cordelia felt her stomach twist at the story. Could this mean she made a horrible mistake? "Sumia… I need to make things right. I made so many people miserable… I have to find Robin."

"And when you do, we can get back to planning your wedding. I've always wanted to be a maid of honor after reading all those stories." Sumia's eyes were sparkling at the thought.

Cordelia hated to bring her best friend's mood down, but she had already made her decision. "Sorry Sumia, but I need to Severa ask to be my maid of honor, if she will forgive me. I hope you understand." She did and didn't show any obvious disappointment. As they embraced, Cordelia whispered, "I have my best friend back, now I just need my family back."

"But mommy… I've already forgiven you."

Severa was standing in the doorway, her face stained with tears. She ran to the bed and leapt into her mother's arms, crying into her chest. Cordelia couldn't help but think about how right this felt.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible daughter. I made you and daddy hate each other and I made my little sister cry and…and…"

"Shh… it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. Nobody hates you and we'll be a family. All four of us."

"I was never angry at you. I never meant to say those things. I'm so sorry."

Cordelia just held on to her child, determined to never let go again. Looking over to Sumia, she was encouraged by a knowing smile.

"I was just hurt and mad at myself. I told myself I would never do it but I did it anyway."

Now Cordelia was lost. She had no idea what her daughter was talking about, deciding to let her motherly instincts take over. "Slow down Severa. Take a deep. Better? Now tell me what this is about."

Severa's face began to blush as she quietly answered, "A boy…"

Cordelia smiled, maybe she might not be the best person to ask, but she always dreamed of being the one giving advice on boys.

"… and a girl…"

She had never thought her daughter was very open minded, much less _that_ open minded, but she would love her daughter no matter what.

"… and the other girl…."

Two girls? Just how open minded was she? She could also mean… no, she couldn't… could she?

"I'm the other girl…"

She could. Well, Robin always did say like mother, like daughter, and this was one subject that she was well experienced in.

"Well, that's my queue to leave." Sumia began hurriedly walking out of the room before stopped by a weak voice.

"No, please stay Auntie Sumia… you should know." Severa hung her head in shame. "The girl is Lucina."

Like mother like daughter? More like same person. Cordelia knew that she had to work fast. "Everything is alright, mommy is here now. I promise everything will be just fine."

Sitting upright in her mother's arms, Severa began drying her face. "I just don't want to hurt Lucina. She has always been my best friend and I don't want to break her heart after all those things I said. I said so many awful things to her, to everybody. I'm a horrible person."

Seeing new tears on her daughter's face, Cordelia gently wiped them away with her finger. "Oh honey… You aren't a horrible person. You are kind and gentle and you care about the people around you. I know this because you care about not hurting Lucina more than any boy." Smiling down at the emotional girl in her arms, she was reminded of someone she knew so long ago. "Now Severa, I think that before you tell me what happened, I need to tell you about the night your father proposed to me."

That night was a night so painful she wanted to forget it all, but it was also the day she promised herself she would find her happiness, a day she forced herself to remember.

She began running her hands through her daughter's hair. "Sumia, could you go get us something warm to drink please? Tea would be nice."

"Can I have some hot cocoa please?" Severa perked up at the thought of chocolate in any form, but even more so at the promise of one of her few comforts.

"Of course, anything you want," Cordelia's hand stopped at the back of Severa's neck while she resisted the urge to follow her daughter's lead. She was the grown up here and she had to act like it. She would indulge her cravings later, but while contemplating where to go, her thoughts were derailed by a Queen's whining.

"Aww, but you never told me the story and I want to know."

Giving her friend the best get lost look she could muster, she spoke again forcefully, "Sumia, I promised my daughter a story and hot cocoa. Severa isn't in any condition to go outside right now and I am never leaving my daughter alone when she needs me again. My best friend doesn't want to make me lie to my daughter, now does she?"

Sumia was left speechless, jaw slightly hanging in shock. Snapping back to reality, she stuttered out, "Uh… yeah… I'll j just go get those… umm bye." Sumia tried to run out of the room before tripping over her boots. Picking herself back up, Cordelia could see her face beginning to blush in embarrassment before she made her escape.

Cordelia called out to her already gone friend, "Try not to trip and spill the drinks on your way back," feeling a dark smile on her lips. Looking down at her progeny, she felt pride at the sight of Severa's face locked in an awed trance at what she had witnessed her mother just do.

"You just… I do… that was amazing." Cordelia could see her daughter trying to process her mother's manipulative abilities.

"I'm insulted Severa. Did you really think you picked that up from your father? No daughter of mine is going to learn how to play the guilt card from anyone but me." With a smirk plastered to her face, she whispered into Severa's ear, "If you promise me you will only use it for special occasions on someone you love very dearly, I can teach you how to get a man to give you anything you want?"

Severa squealed and embraced her mother even tighter than before. "You are the greatest mother EVER." Within seconds however, horror overtook her expressions. "Wait… Don't tell me…"

"Don't worry honey, my method only works on someone you are able to… study." Watching the relief wash over her daughter's face, Cordelia excitedly continued her lesson. "I learned everything by testing your father. I am a genius after all and my children more so."

"You really are the greatest mother ever." Severa began shifting uncomfortably. "So, you wanted to tell me about the night father proposed to you? Promise you won't tell me too many details?"

"Of course, Severa." Letting loose a deep sigh, Cordelia recounted the details leading up to that night. She told her daughter about her feelings for Chrom, her relationship with Robin, and the sadness she experienced. She told her about the emptiness she felt and the happiness that everyone but her received.

"I just couldn't take anymore and I ran… I ran away from my best friend who needed my support." Cordelia paused, tears welling in her eyes. She felt Severa hold her closer, urging her to continue. "I ran all the way to the highest part of the castle I could reach… I didn't care anymore. I felt alone in a world where everyone had a shoulder to lean on and I wanted it all to end."

Severa's eyes gazed up at her, moistened by tears and overcome with worry. She knew where this was heading. "I climbed up onto the stone wall ready to end everything… but while I was up there, I couldn't help but think of everyone I had ever cared about. All my family was gone, my friends had sacrificed themselves protecting me, and Chrom would have never noticed I was gone… the more I thought of how empty my life was, the more I wanted to take that last step."

"Mother?" Severa spoke up in fear that she may still have lingering desires.

Smiling to reassure her daughter, Cordelia held her to her breast as she began anew. "I wanted to take that final step, but before I did, I thought of your father, I thought of Robin. We only began as a distraction for our true feelings, but I knew that he would be the only one searching for me… the only one who could find me. I thought… what if the last thing I saw was Robin falling after me? What if we had a chance for happiness?" Tears falling down her face, she took a deep breath, "He found me, but I tried to drive him away. I told him that I was a lost cause and… and…"

Cordelia could feel her hands being held tightly, her daughter quietly whispering, "Mother, please…"

Cordelia smiled, relieving one of her darkest but most treasured moments. "And he kissed me. It was the first kiss where everything was so… real. It was the first time I felt like someone wanted, no, needed me… and it was the first time I understood what it felt like to need someone else. Then he told us we should get back to Chrom and Sumia. I thought he wanted me to just forget that passion I felt from him. I thought he wanted to leave me for Sumia… it broke me when I told him I would understand, it hurt so much I wanted to go back…"

Trailing off, her memories shook her, reminding her of the loneliness she was once consumed by, loneliness she knew she would never feel again. Wiping away the last of her tears, she concluded her tale of the past. "But now I know better. I know he wanted to ask me something important but was nervous. It wasn't what he planned, but I wanted him and he wanted me and that was all the planning we would need. When he proposed to me, the sun was just starting to rise and the gem sparkled when he opened the box." Cordelia felt her daughter lightly squirm, praying that her mother's story wouldn't go there. Maybe she would tease her for causing such a family disaster. "I threw myself into his arms so forcefully we fell in each other's arms, kissing one another so passionately… after we hit the ground I told him to take me-"

"MOTHER!" Cordelia laughed at her daughter's inhumanly red blush and look of horror at the thought of her parents being more than her parents.

"as his wife." Severa's grumbling brought out another laugh. "That day, we promised each other that one day soon, we would give one another our hearts and it would only belong to them." Cordelia breathed a sigh of happiness, "I have a feeling that after we've taken care of your boy problems, we will be closer than ever to that day."

Severa had never seen such hope from her mother in her time, maybe they can be a happy family. "I know you two will I won't let you ruin things for baby Severa and Morgan."

"I know honey. After you talk with Lucina, we will find Morgan and go talk to your father. Then we will finally have our first meal as a family." Giving in to one final urge, Cordelia added, "Afterwards, I may use that trick I told you about to convince your father to conceive you."

"Oh gods, mother…" Severa turned away, silently breathing, "That would be nice."

The laughing was interrupted by a woman trying to balance piping hot drinks in her arms. "Please tell me you didn't finish yet. I really wanted to hear it so I rushed but I tripped and spilled the drinks. Four times."

"Sorry Sumia, just finished. I'll tell you another time." Cordelia leaned over to Severa in a gossiping pose, whispering, "Probably not." Cordelia winked at her who returned the gesture by teasingly sticking her tongue out.

Sumia was too occupied by the drinks to notice the two, giggling as Severa's eyes brighten when she was handed her hot cocoa. When Cordelia received her drink, she noticed something odd about her tea.

"Sumia… I thought I asked for tea."

"Did you really?"

Cordelia smiled at her delightfully oblivious friend. She knew her so well. With an eager grin, she began sipping her cocoa alongside her daughter.

Sumia gave an amused grin, breathing out in victory, "I thought not." Looking over to Severa, she drove straight to the point. "So how are we going to deal with your boy troubles?"

Severa managed a weak grin. Maybe boys were the least of her troubles after all.

* * *

Fluff Wars: The Fluff Strikes Back (Author's Notes):

I'm back baby. The rise of the fluff begins anew. RISE MY WARRIORS OF FLUFFY PACKING STUFF! RISE AND SERVE YOUR MASTER! Ahem… now that that's out of my system, I wanted Cordelia be the first one to make amends with the people around her as sorry for making her think she needed to kill her off. That and I think she had the problem most easily dealt with. As for the mother daughter bonding moment, I feel like I needed to flesh things out from Cordelia's perspective. Most of the scenes were from Robin's perspective and I never gave Cordelia a reason other than getting over Chrom. As for Cordelia taking a moment to be a manipulative… blank… I needed a way to transition the two pieces and remove Sumia from the picture. I'm telling you people, Severa got it from somewhere and it wasn't her father. Anyway, FLUFF MINIONS, TO THE SPOILERS! Next chapter, Severa confronts Lucina. Do we get a catfight? Or maybe they decide to share? Will someone's feelings be hurt in the process? And just who is lucky enough for me to ship him with both Lucina & Severa? I better not see anyone reply Owain in the reviews. Seriously. Don't do it people.

I'm giving you guys this chapter 2.5 hours early (California time) because I love you. For everyone I haven't told, I plan to update every Wed & Sun (hours pending) until I finish this story. Remember to Review. Favs & follows are always nice but I love dem reviews. Please, judge me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, the Characters, and the supports I so often include, and my cat has taken possession of my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said Wed & Sun, I know this is Fri, but I'll be busy this weekend and this one is burning a hole in my computer's pocket. Hope you enjoy. Mwahahaha.**

* * *

Walking through the cold winds of Regna Ferox, Severa replayed the conversation she just had with her mother. She knew that her mother was serious about loving her father and the idea of replacing those lonely childhood days with a loving family pleased her, but she needed one more smile for her new memories. Shivering in the cold, Severa left the empty training field.

"Darn… that's the third place I checked, where could she be?" Another chill in her bones quickened her pace, rushing to the next practice field. She began thinking out loud, trying to figure out where she needed to go. "She is always training… that girl needs to learn how to relax." A new gust made Severa tremble in the cold. "Brrrrr… I thought clothes were supposed to keep you warm…" She couldn't keep this up. Between the cold and the sheer numbers of places her destination could be, Severa knew she would have to head back soon. Wanting to be back in her mother's arms, hands wrapped around another hot cocoa, Severa's attention began to drift away, only to come back after she landed on her backside.

"Oww… Watch where you're going." Rubbing her rump, she glared up at the person who would dare to keep her from her mission. "Lucy? Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." Getting to her feet, she gave her friend a hand. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to talk."

Lucina just stared blankly at Severa, obviously wishing she wasn't there. Reaching down to pick up the princess, Severa knew that any conversation they had would be cut short by the Feroxi weather. "We should get back inside. Wouldn't want you to freeze Lucy." Lucina just silently nodded, letting the woman holding her arm to drag her back to the inn their mothers were at.

As they entered the lobby, they passed by their mothers enjoying their renewed friendship, giggling next to the fireplace. Noticing the girls, Sumia yelled after them, "Any later and we would have gone after you two ourselves." Adding to that, Cordelia shouted, "We left you hot drinks in the room. Try not to be too rough with her, dear."

"MOTHER!"

Chuckling, the mothers went back to their conversation. Severa was still in earshot and heard the topic of their gossip.

"So who do you think the boy is? I highly doubt it is Owain. No reason to be jealous."

"I don't know. Lucina never said anything to me. I can't believe she wouldn't tell her own mother about her first kiss."

"It's probably because Chrom would gut him whoever he is."

"You are certainly right about that. I'm thinking it may be Laurent. He is always such a gentleman, and handsome too. Are we sure Miriel didn't use some sort of beauty potion on him?"

"Well I think we can both agree who it isn't. Severa hates his flirty personality."

Severa's face began to blush at the mention of the flirt. Running up to the room, she practically threw Lucina onto the bed before gently closing the door behind her. Turning around, she saw Lucina sitting upright, holding the end of her shirt tightly, ready to rip it in two. Standing in front of her, Severa took a deep breath to blurt out everything she wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry. I've been a horrible friend."

"Wait… what?" Severa looked over to the woman next to her, watching her chew her bottom lip in nervous angst.

"I've been a horrible friend, Severa. You are my best friend and I never knew how much you suffered when you saw me with my family. I've always been able to count on you for anything but I took you for granted. I always thought you would be happy for me …" Lucina refused to look in Severa's general direction, tears rolling down her cheeks onto her lap. "I've known you for so long but I never knew you resented your family because of mine. I so sorry for being a horrible friend… I'm so sorry…"

Severa had heard enough from her friend. Everything was all wrong, Lucina should be angry and she should be on her knees asking for forgiveness. Taking hold of her shoulder, Severa gently shook Lucina, muttering, "Why are you asking me to forgive you? Are you some kind of idiot?"

Looking up, it was the first time Lucina realized she wasn't the only one whose face was stained. "Why do you think I dragged you up here in the first place? To listen to your apology? I should be at your feet begging for your forgiveness." Severa's legs began to feel weak, trembling, but she didn't care. "I'm the one who has been a lousy friend. I was jealous of everything you had and I lied to your face telling you otherwise." Between the emotional outpouring she had that day and the searching for Lucina, Severa's legs began to collapse, but before she hit the ground, Lucina held her up.

"You did it again. Every time I begin to fall, you hold me up. Why? I'm the one who made you cry. I'm the one who wanted everything you had. Why do you keep doing this for someone like me?" Sitting down, Severa buried her face in her hands, ashamed to even be in the same room as the princess. "I'm the one who has been a horrible friend." When Lucina stood, Severa could feel her heart drop. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

Peeking through her fingers, Severa could see Lucina walk to the table the drinks had been left on, taking a sip from one and bringing the other to her. A small, inaudible sigh of relief passed her quivering lips. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry during her apology. Reaching out to grasp the cup being offered to her, Severa felt the bed rock as Lucina sat next to her.

There they sat for several minutes, too embarrassed to look each other in the eye, too embarrassed to speak. Severa stole a long glance at the woman sitting next to her, noticing that her head finished turning away, and when she finally turned away, she felt Lucina's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head. Taking a deep breath for courage, Severa planned to break the silence once and for all.

"You aren't a horrible friend."

"You aren't a lousy friend."

The girls shot looks at one another, surprised at their simultaneous outbursts. With mouths agape, they sat, wondering whether to break the awkward silence themselves or wait for the other, until Lucina began giggling like a little girl. Once Severa joined, the giggles transformed into full-blown laughter. They laughed and laughed until it hurt, and once they had calmed somewhat, they began all over again upon seeing the other's face.

"Ahahaha… whew… we haven't laughed together like that in a long time Severa."

"I know. Not since…" her voice trailing off remembering why they hadn't had a moment like that for so long. "Not since I yelled at you." Looking to Lucina, her eyes growing cloudy at the memory, "I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't know what to do."

"It's okay Severa. We both know that you are never truthful when you are that emotional." Grinning, Lucina decided it was time to be a true friend and reminisce about embarrassing past stories. "Like that time years ago with Owain and that wooden sword. What did he name it again?"

Severa's face began blushing as she hastily silenced her friend. "Oh gods please don't remind me… but since we are talking about boys… you know I would never want to hurt you, right?"

Confusion overtook Lucina's expressions. "Of course Severa, I've known you long enough to know when you really want to hurt someone. What are you getting at?"

"Well, when I saw, I felt horrible, and I had promised myself that I wouldn't be like my parents because I thought that meant that I would be miserable for the rest of my life but I didn't want to hurt you because I was being selfish and…" As Severa paused to take the first breath since her rant began, Lucina covered her mouth.

Glaring at her through confused eyes, Lucina spoke, "Severa, slow down. I have no idea what you are talking about." Severa pleaded with her to let her continue. "I'm going to let go, and when I do, please, tell me what this is about in one sentence."

As Lucina removed her hand, Severa let what had been eating at her for so long. "I saw you two kissing that night and it hurt so much."

Lucina looked on in shock. Was this really all about a boy? Then again, given her personality and history, the chance at love might mean everything to her. Gulping down guilt, Lucina spoke up. "You saw us? But we were so careful."

A slow nod from the blushing woman was all the answer Lucina needed. "Well if my best friend is in love with someone, I refuse to be the person in her way."

Looking up in shock, Severa felt no right to her friend's decision. "That's supposed to be my line. I've seen how he makes you laugh. You of all people need someone who will make you happy."

"So you have no intentions of going to him?"

"No way, Lucy."

"Then there is only one reasonable solution. Neither of us gets him. Knowing him, he'll find someone else eventually."

Severa was shocked. Did Lucina really mean to give up someone who meant so much to her? For her? They sat unspeaking until Lucina spoke up.

Mimicking Anna's trademark pose, looking up to the ceiling, Lucina pondered, "But seriously, you and Inigo? I don't see it. You absolutely hate his antics."

Her entire face red from blush, Severa snapped back, "What about you? Wouldn't it be a bad thing if the future prince tried to woo every maid and noble's daughter that crossed his path?"

"Then why don't we tell each other why we fell in love with him in the first place? Maybe then we'll be better friends for it."

"Fine, but you start."

Lucina's face brightened at the memories. "Well, I thought he was annoying trying to get me to smile so much. One time I even told him that not everyone's head was filled with sunshine and rainbows." Severa snickered and added something that sounded like "that's about right." Lucina giggled at this, continuing on, "But then I found out why he smiles all the time. He smiles so everyone around him thinks everything is all right. He is much braver than anyone has given him credit for." Lucina paused, letting the pleasant memories take her over.

"Well? This is getting good." Severa had interrupted her friend, but she was correct, things were getting good.

"One thing led to another, and soon we would sneak off in the middle of the night. I finally convinced him to teach me to dance; it was so wonderful dancing under the moonlight." Lucina's dreamy gaze made Severa wonder about her feelings. "One night, I fell asleep in his arms and he must have carried me all the way back to camp because I awoke in my tent. And when we kiss, I feel like I'm flying and nothing can hurt us…"

Severa sat in awe at her friend's story, noticing a tear at the remembrance of what she had promised to give up. "I guess it's my turn now. Well… I used to hate his antics, but he came to me one time and said I looked good…" Severa stood up and paced to the window after a small sigh. "My heart was all fluttery, and …Lucina?"

"What is it Severa?"

Turning around, the most innocent smile was plastered on her face. "I think… I may have overreacted."

Lucina sat there, wide eyed and mouth unhinged, before somehow slipping off the bed crashing into the floor legs in the air twitching. It didn't surprise either of them when they heard another crash from outside the door and what sounded like a muffled Cordelia. "What do you mean you think you overreacted?" Lucina retorted with obvious rage.

"Well, he called me cute this one time and sure it felt nice, but nothing like what you described. I realized I still hate his antics and will skewer him if he ever makes you cry." Severa emphasized this by teasingly sticking out her tongue.

Lucina was still in shock about what had just transpired, but she grew excited at the last bit. "You mean I can still be with Inigo?"

Severa scowled at the thought, "I don't know why you would, but I see no reason why oomph."

Lucina cut her off by running up and hugging her midsection, leaving Severa breathless. "I'm glad you're happy, but now we need to find someone for me." Severa was somehow able to pry open Lucina's grip and made her way to the bed. "I'm sure I'll find my true love eventually. My parents found each other after all."

Lucina gave her best reassuring smile. "I'm sure you will find someone too. In fact, I bet your knight in shining armor is getting ready to burst through that door as we speak."

"Yeah… Is it just me or do you hear clanking?"

Sure enough, there was the unmistakable clank clank clank of someone in heavy armor walking down the hallway. The clanking stopped in front of their door, which slowly began to open with a groaning creak. And in the doorway stood a powerful figure in gleaming silver armor. With messy blond hair and muscles abound, the knight carried an axe that no mere man could singlehandedly carry.

"DAMN IT KJELLE!"

The female knight stood before them, bewildered at the scene in front of her. Severa was having an outburst that all others paled to, standing up only to stomp her foot over and over while repeating her previous words. Lucina on the other hand, was laughing so hard Kjelle worried she might explode. Finally finding the words Kjelle turned towards Lucina, "I came here to ask if you wanted to spar, but I can see you're busy. I'll come back later."

As Kjelle left the room, Severa, face blushing ear to ear, muttered under her breath, "Stupid truth serum…"

From the hallway, Kjelle yelled out, "What was that about proof?"

"Nothing… inside joke…" Severa then turned her attentions to the princess, glaring. "Not funny."

Picking herself up from the floor once again, Lucina barely let, "Oh come on, it was kind of funny," through her exasperated laughter. Turning around so Severa wouldn't see her trying to stifle her laughter, an odd sight stopped it entirely. "Umm, Severa? You should see this."

"What? Why is my father asleep? In the snow?"

"WHAT?" Looking behind them, Cordelia burst through the door not caring she and Sumia had been found out eavesdropping, almost pushing the two out of the window to the ground. "Why are Gaius and Henry dragging my fiancé through the snow? He'll catch a horrible cold. And why isn't he waking up? They aren't being gentle." Panic was written all over her face, ready to jump down to confront the duo herself.

"Come on, mother, let's get Morgan and follow them."

"Those two had better have a very good reason for this or they are in _SO_ much trouble."

* * *

Rated M for More Fluff (Authors Notes):

That's right people. I lied. I lied about the catfight, I lied about them sharing, although I do like to think Kjelle got her feelings hurt so I didn't lie about everything. Don't you guys just love my antics? XP Hmm... Now I'm disappointed, maybe I should continue on after my planned final chapter with other stuff. Like a catfight between Severa & Lucina. Or a wedding. People here like weddings. Well... everyone except me. So... Much... Lace... *shudders* I'm never going to get to my next story about Chrom's reaction to Lucina's new father-in-law am I? And he thought marrying Inigo was bad. Mwahaha. *Sigh*

My favorite part was when I introduced Kjelle into the picture. Seriously, if any of you didn't see where I was going with this, go play the game again. Go… Now… shoo. Man I had so much difficulty with this, I'm not used to writing such non-romantic fluff, but in the end, I feel good about this chapter and hope you do too. Up next, Henry and Gaius finally drag Robin to Chrom. Seriously, I have no idea why they didn't ask me to write in someone like Vaike or Gregor to help carry… hold on, what's this? Let's see here… da da da, please send Gregor… Oops… Oh well, that's what you get for cursing Robin. Anyway, let's see what Chrom has to say about his tactician and how things go over for our unconscious hero. I'm predicting a rocky path... literally.

Remember to review. I want to be examined under a freaking microscope, people. Just don't probe me...

Oh yeah, before I forget. I ask you people to do one thing and guess what? Somebody gunna pay da consequences. I'm coming for you Dane, beware.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, AND I REGRET NOTHING!


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the sleeping curse or perhaps because of it, Robin could feel every sensation that he would have experienced if he were awake. He felt the cold of the Feroxi wind, the coarse gravel underneath him, and the occasional large rock. Large rocks that Gaius and Henry decided would not cause too much brain damage. After the feeling of the thirty-somethingth headache he received from being dragged across a large obstacle, Robin knew that if he survived his upcoming confrontation with Chrom, he would put Henry and Gaius on the front lines to fend for themselves, and leave Chrom back at camp for not sending Vaike or Sully, or a third person in general, to help carry him when even Chrom knew neither abductee was known for physical strength.

"Oomph… Why didn't you ask anyone to come help us Gaius? Any one of the Shepherds would have been perfectly grateful to help with our CAWs. Heh, I kill me…. Whew… and if I have to drag Robin another step, I might just kill you."

"Shut it, Giggles. I put in a request with Blue to send some muscle but my guess is he put that one in the ignore pile. Gods… why don't you put those chickens to good use and ask them to carry Robin for us? I'm almost out of sweets and gods, I wish Frederick was here."

"Call them chickens again and I'll have the crows feast on your liver. I might even give them fava beans for hey, is that Cordelia? Second floor third window." At the mention of Cordelia, Robin could tell Henry was nervous.

"What? I don't see oh there she is… She looks angry… We should run. Now." Robin could hear Gaius' nervousness now too as he felt his body being set up to be dragged along the road.

"What do we do about Robin?"

"We drag him along, that's what we do with him. Cordelia will never catch up with us anyways."

"Good point, let's go."

Inside the confines of his brain, Robin's thoughts were racing. If Cordelia was looking at them in a way that the pair was afraid for their lives, did this mean she forgave him? Was it possible that they still had a chance? Robin had originally thought his chances for sharing a life with Cordelia were slim, but maybe they had a second chance at their second chance, until the pair ran him over another large rock. _"Ow… maybe if I survive this."_

By the time Henry and Gaius delivered Robin's lifeless body and babbling brain to their destination, Robin's thoughts were nothing more than a jumbled mess. It took him a good minute to regain his bearings, until he heard someone, Chrom maybe, yelling in frustration. He could barely make out what the conversation was about.

"...curse Robin... drag... here?"

"Sorry...murdered... pudding."

"I... following orders Nyahaha."

Good, he was starting to understand full sentences again, and if he had to guess, Chrom was angry Robin was cursed, Gaius was defending his pudding's honor, and Henry was throwing Gaius under the carriage. Taking this argument to formulate some sort of plan for when Chrom decided to deal with him, Robin couldn't help but feel his head ache at more complex functioning. It was Chrom's voice that finally shook him out of his daze.

"Fine, I'll find out what happened later, just uncurse him Henry."

"Okie Dokie. Humina Humina Humina and done, curse gone."

Being able to open his eyes since being cursed, Robin wanted his first words to be eloquent. "Damn it, Gaius. You know how many rocks hit my head while you were dragging me? I don't remember because of the memory loss. THAT'S HOW MANY." That was about as eloquent as his temporarily damaged brain could function.

Gaius eyed him, planning his quick escape incase Robin had decided to make any sudden movements. Henry showed no signs of being wary of Robin, but continuously glanced at the door, ready to run the other direction should someone open them.

"You can deal with them later, Robin. We have business we need to discuss in the meantime."

Looking over to Chrom, Robin noticed the partners in crime making a hasty retreat stage left, and made a mental note to play a 'game' with a blindfolded Nowi with them as targets. With his attention fully focused on his great leader, Robin felt an odd combination of hate and guilt welling inside him. Figuring it was his last day, Robin decided to see just how far he could push the boundaries.

Robin began with his best impression of Severa, "Well if it isn't the mighty leader of the Shepherds, the future Exalt, and my best friend. I wonder what exactly you could possibly want."

Seeing his expected reaction in Chrom's face, he snickered at his answer. "We need to talk about Valm. I'm sorry."

"Of course it was all my fault. You think I don't… wait. You're sorry?" Chrom's apology confused Robin. Trying to find the words to counter him, Chrom continued on.

"I'm sorry. Because of my hesitation, the men who heeded Tiki's call were the ones who unjustly suffered." The remembrance of the fallen weighed heavily on the prince's face. "Both you and Cordelia had plenty of time to enact whatever plans for revenge you had, yet neither had done anything to warrant such distrust. What happened at Valm was my fault."

There he was again, being the bigger man, and Robin absolutely hated it. With a feeling of disgust he challenged Chrom, "What happened was your fault? Do you have any idea how oblivious you sound right now? Do you have any idea how much pain your obliviousness caused?" A dark smile crossed his face as he continued his rant. "It's your fault that so many in Valm died? You know what? Damn right it is. All because you weren't able to look a beautiful woman in the face and be able to tell what everyone knew. Everyone but you, somehow."

Robin felt his heart dangerously tighten, gasping for breath, he plowed on, "And you are oblivious to what people tell you to your face."

"What are you talking about?" Chrom's face contorted in pained confusion at Robin's implications.

"You heard me; I told you how I felt about Sumia long before you proposed to her." Upon releasing that, Robin was relieved of one burden which was quickly replaced by many more. "I asked you, Frederick and Lissa for advice on courting her, but somehow it conveniently slipped your mind when you proposed to her. It was lucky that I lost the ring shortly after or I may have acted on my anger." Robin fell to the floor, long buried feelings of betrayal and deception being unearthed after so long. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?"

Her? Even now, when confronting the demons haunting him for so long, his mind drifted, picturing a silhouette of a woman he couldn't place. He finally had Chrom in front of him, understanding the pain he had been harboring, the hate that had been festering, and all he could think about was the woman, whose face stayed out of mind's reach. He hated it and yet…

Chrom's voice broke him out of his self-induced trance. "You really do love her, don't you?" Just who was he talking about? Sumia, the future Queen of Ylisse, or Cordelia, the woman who dedicated her life to the lord? And just which woman should he love, if any? Did he deserve love after all the pain he caused? Robin had felt his emotions that weren't hatred and bitterness dry since Valm, but now he understood them as foreign concepts, unable to distinguish one for another as they flooded his very being.

"You don't know who you love, do you?" Robin stayed silent in front of the lord, unknowing himself. "I'll take the silence as a yes. Just know that no matter your decision, I will trust you for better or worse."

Chrom would support his decision? Recently, every decision he made fell apart around him. They brought nothing but pain and ruin and destruction. But maybe it was time to formulate one more strategy. Maybe it was finally time he forgave himself. Spotting a decorative sword rack off to the side, Robin stood and walked to the ornaments. Feeling the sharpness, Robin knew that the blades would not cut, but they would still sting. Taking a second from a wall, he threw it to Chrom, who caught it with expert hands. With new found confidence, he explained his latest plan.

"We were so close to forgetting all of our pain. I need Cordelia back in my life. I love her and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to win her back if I have to." Gazing at the sword he kept for himself, Robin noticed the red gem that decorated the grip. Garnet... the same gem he used to promise Cordelia an eternity. He took a deep breath before readying his blade before Chrom. "But before I do that, I have to break whatever spell you have over Cordelia. Maybe when I beat you, she will be able to look at me and only me."

Chrom chuckled at his decision, seeing the tactician filled with new strategies and possibilities. "You can try, but you are more suited for studies and spells, I doubt that you will do much to me with a sword." Readying his own blade, the lord prepared himself for the oncoming charge.

Robin was the first to act, rushing Chrom, sword raised for an overhead blow. Predicting this, Chrom sidestepped and countered with a quick strike to Robin's midsection. Barely adjusting his sword in time to parry the attack, Robin felt his arms giving from the strike. This was a reality check for the tactician, who hastily stepped back to create room.

Stepping to the side, Robin began to slowly circle his opponent. A tactic that Chrom cut short by lunging, aiming for Robin's leg. Jumping out of the way, Robin attempted to bring his sword down on Chrom's unprotected back, missing when Chrom decided to roll out of the way. Rushing to catch him mid-roll, Robin hit empty air with a heavy slash, stumbling forward from momentum. Readying himself once again, he continued his methodical pacing.

In his head, Robin knew that Chrom held most of the advantages: strength, battle experience, more advanced swordplay, but Robin placed all hopes on one deciding factor, motivation. They were fighting for a person's heart, a heart that Chrom doesn't want, not to mention never noticed in the first place. Robin believed that no matter what damage he received, he would be the one who would refuse to stand down.

That was until Robin felt Chrom's boot thrust into his midsection, sending him flying through the door leading to the hallway. Eyes shut in pain from landing on a large splinter from the wooden door, Robin cursed his inattentiveness. Looking up, ready to charge Chrom once again, he was overcome with shock seeing who was listening to their fight. Sumia, Severa and Lucina held the same look of surprise upon seeing the tactician fly through the door. Morgan and Cynthia had run to their respective fathers; Morgan to poke Robin making sure he was still alive, Cynthia to congratulate Chrom for a "heroic blow." Cordelia, while initially shocked, changed to an understanding and reassuring smile, a gesture Robin took as positive reinforcement.

"Cordelia… how long have you been-OW, Morgan, I'm alive you don't have to keep poking me… where did you get the stick?"

Glaring at his youngest child, Morgan gave him an innocent shrug with an, "Idunno," before poking his shoulder once more. Walking over to the wounded man, Cordelia knelt in front of him, wearing a smile the entire time.

"We've been here long enough. Henry and Gaius told us what they were doing." Cordelia's grin lowered Robin's guard, and as he began forming one of his own, an open hand struck him clear across his face. Raising his hand to the new red mark, Robin watched in some horror as Cordelia's face twisted to rage.

"You idiot! I'm not some prize to fight over."

Looking over her shoulder for someone, anyone, to come to his rescue, Robin flinched as Cordelia took hold of his face, cupping each cheek with a hand. Robin refused to open his eyes in fear of the woman's wrath, but the newest sensation puzzled him. It was softness on his lips, pleasure in his mind. Sneaking a peek, his entire view was filled with the red haired beauty, no distance between them as she kissed him passionately, the twinkle in her eyes begging him to return in kind, which he gladly did. Slipping his hand into hers, fingers entwining, they continued until a familiar voice brought them back to reality.

"Eew, how many times must I tell you not if front of your daughter?"

At that they parted, looking over to their audience. Severa began one of her harsh blushes, which were a few shades less red than previous displays of affection. Next to her, Morgan's enthusiasm was mere seconds from bursting at the seams from the sight of her parents together for the first time since joining them. Cynthia, wearing a mischievous grin, was nudging Lucina in a suggestive manner that made the elder blush and look away. Chrom had made his way to his wife, holding her around the waist, glad his friend had found the answers he sought.

In a playful mood, he turned back to Cordelia before asking, "If you knew why we were fighting, why didn't you stop us?"

Blushing even harder than before, her answer was a simple, "You idiot." Breaking eye contact, she muttered another reason only for him to hear. "I wanted to know how it felt to have to men fighting because of me. It was nice…"

Giving her a semi-sadistic grin, he placed a finger under her chin, turning her face towards him so he may plant another kiss on her lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin noticed Severa staring with longing eyes, mouthing the words, "One day…"

Breaking the kiss, Cordelia helped Robin to his feet, brushing off any debris from the door. Motioning to their daughters, Cordelia stepped off to the side as Morgan nearly tackled her father back to the ground in a running hug. Severa was decidedly gentler as she moved to his side, careful not to touch where she believed to be bruises from his crash landing. After the two moved into position, Cordelia finished by taking all three in her arms, a sigh escaping her lips, cherishing the feeling of a complete family. Robin mimicked her movements, holding his family in his arms.

Looking up, Cordelia whispered to him, "I promised our daughters that after we got you back, we would go out for our first meal as a family."

"Of course, I would like nothing more." Relishing the moment, Robin tightened his embrace, determined to engrave this feeling in his mind. Everything was perfect…

Until he remembered some of their witnesses were unable to read any moment.

"I think that is a great idea, why don't we all go out as friends and family."

At the sound of Chrom's voice, Robin felt one of his arms release his family as it traveled up to his face and landed on his forehead with what wasn't the most graceful of actions. He caught Severa and Cordelia make similar motions as Morgan tried to jump in excitement in his arms. Shifting his hand down to cover his mouth, Robin pleaded with Sumia to do something about Chrom and Cynthia, who had joined her father, inviting everyone she had ever met.

Luckily, Sumia understood his plight, motioning to her husband, "Why don't we let them go dear. We still have the matter of the door to worry about."

"Sumia, you know Frederick will take care of it and-HEY! Ow ow… not the ear."

The soon to be queen began to unceremoniously drag her husband away, gesturing for her children to follow or suffer the same fate. Cynthia followed head down in fear, while Lucina ran to Severa and whispered something in her ear. The two giggled as Lucina bounded off to catch up with her parents, one of which was still complaining about his ear. Giving his daughter a questioning look, Severa responded in her usual snarky attitude.

"Gosh daddy, can't a girl keep at least one secret from her father?" With a sigh of defeat, Robin conceded to her, not wanting to cause another rift. His worries were quickly dashed as Severa threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. In a low voice, Severa gave him a rare heartfelt smile as she claimed, "I'm just glad you're back." Next to her, Morgan copied her elder sister as younger siblings do with an excited, "Me too."

Cordelia squeezed her way in-between her children, and tickled Robin's ear with a quiet "Me three," as she made way for another kiss. "Now come on, I'm certain our children are hungry and you don't want to keep them waiting." Letting Robin go, the three women made their way for the exit.

Watching them, Robin felt a dark thought creep in the back of his mind. _"No, that doesn't matter. No matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to keep us together. It doesn't matter what the future plans for me, because I make my own future."_ Morgan's voice broke his thoughts, and although he didn't quite catch what she said, he answered back, "I'm coming, don't worry."

* * *

Queue Award Ceremony Music (Authors Notes):

I would just like to thank the academy, all the people who beta read my story, everyone who supported me and… what? It isn't over yet? Why didn't anyone tell me? Now I'm way behind. Okay… think… next chapter is… Robin finds out he is Grima. How does he deal with it? I don't know, give me a minute. Umm… and I fill in plot holes. Plot holes? *Assistant rushes out & whispers to me* Oh, those plot holes. Yeah, I fill those in. What else… Forget it. Just tune in and find out.

And for everyone questioning the condition of Sumia's ring, there is no mistake, it is completely 100% intended. If you ask, whether by pm or by review, I WILL pm you telling you to look here in the author's notes. If you have turned your pms off, I will ignore you. Everything will be explained next chapter, I promise, and no, I will NOT tell anyone until the next chapter is released. And if it goes over your head then, well... good luck?

Please remember to review. Favs & follows are always appreciated but seriously, review.

Disclaimer: I have no time for a disclaimer. *CopyPaste*


	10. Chapter 10

It was as if fate was punishing him for deciding that he could create his own destiny, and fate is a cruel mistress indeed. The Shepherds had made camp at the base of Mount Prism, resting for the near certain ambush waiting for them at the peak. Robin had wandered off at the moment, dwelling in his worries and doubts. Lying on his back watching the darkening skies, Robin could feel the same happening to him very soon.

With a defeated grimace, he though over and over, _"I'm Grima… the Fell Dragon…"_ Such is the irony of the world. In the back of his mind, Robin knew he would be one who would betray Chrom, the one to stab him in the back. He had planned accordingly, Basilio's faked death, the false gem, willing himself to miss the Lord's vital organs; but nothing could have prepared him for the next revelation. _"I'm the one who destroys everything…"_

His thoughts drifted to Severa and Morgan. While Morgan, the elastic child of eternal optimism and happiness, bounced back from the news of her beloved father being the key to a doomed future as expected, Severa's reaction was surprising at least. When she was informed of the dire news, instead of turning her back on him for the horrid future he caused, she ran to him, embracing him, refusing to let go. She had refused to see her father as the monster that would destroy so many lives. They didn't care in the slightest that he would likely kill their mother as they clung to his arms in their latest shopping trip.

* * *

_After learning he would be the Fell Dragon's new vessel, it was quite pleasant to feel like a normal human being, a doting father taking his two lovely daughters into town for a day of relaxation. At least as normal as a father of two time traveling girls who were the practically the same age as him could be, and as pleasant as being the object of a tug of war between his girls could be. Robin also found the crowd gathering to watch the spectacle quite relaxing, as many of the Shepherds were among them. To his left, Severa, and his right, Morgan._

_"Father, you promised to help me with my little problem and to do that I need to look my best." Severa's face was contorted in what some might think as a look of a person in a struggle her life depended on. She was trying to drag him to a nearby tailor, eager to find something she could use to discover love of her own. Cordelia had informed him of their daughter's little… episode. As amusing as it was to hear her first love was a false alarm, Robin refused to let his daughter follow in her parent's footsteps, especially if it meant she could go back to wanting Inigo of all people._

_"No way sis. You already got to spend time with father so now it's my turn." Morgan, although smaller in stature than her sister, used her boundless optimism, willing herself to stand toe to toe with Severa. Pulling towards the direction of the nearest bookstore, Morgan was desperate to be with her beloved father. Robin wanted to spend more time with her, especially after ignoring her for so long. One of his most hated nightmares, more so than that of Grima, was listening to her cry outside his door. However, she didn't go away like that time. The thought of her weeping again broke his heart._

_Unfortunately, all that was forgotten as the girls threatened to pull his arms out of their sockets. With an exasperated cry, Robin begged the two to have mercy. "Please girls. I can spend time with both of you. Just please let go."_

_The snarky sibling simply refused to give in. The tactician in training however, decided on something else. Morgan simply exclaimed, "Okay, Father," as she let go, wearing an innocent smile with a sinister look in her eyes. As Robin fell over on top of Severa, he heard Morgan shout out an excited, "HA, Checkmate!" Running to him, Morgan trampled over Severa as she hurried to drag her groaning father off to the bookstore._

_Severa recovered quickly and swiped at her father's coat. Missing by a hair, she picked herself up off the ground and gave chase. Morgan had a plan for this too, calling out to Cynthia and Owain who happened to be in the crowd. "Justice Cabal! The Ice Queen is trying to abduct the wise wizard. Stop her while I escort the wizard to safety!"_

_With that, Owain and Cynthia stood in Severa's path with Gerome at their feet. Looking up at Owain, the masked rider was obviously not amused at being part of the makeshift ambush. "Next time you plan to jump out from a crowd, warn me so I can get far away."_

_Owain seemed to ignore him, placing a foot on Gerome like a footstool, raised his hand to the sky. ""The harsh winds of battle have carried Morgan's cry for help to our ears. Your greed and evil have raged through the land, hurting innocents, for far too long, Ice Queen! Now the Justice Cabal shall bring it to an end!"_

_Looking down at Gerome, who for some reason didn't move at all, Severa silently asked him if he understood how long the theatrics would continue. Unknowing himself, Gerome could only shrug his shoulder, at which Owain unsheathed his sword and thrust it into the ground while shouting, "YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS," blade nicking the mask of the wyvern rider, which he would later claim was an accident. The helpless rider looked to Severa, pleading for help, too scared to budge. With a small chuckle, Severa began to walk over to him before remembering why he was on the ground in the first place. She tried to dash past the would-be obstacle before Cynthia stood in her way, an enraged growl leaving her lips._

_"Owain, the forces of evil refuse to wait for the end of your battle cry. Get off Gerome and help."_

_With a glum expression, the theatrical swordsman rushed over to the Pega-Pony Princess to block the Ice Queen. "Of course, she never lets me finish. I didn't even get to the part about how my recovered sword hand hungers for justice."_

_A frustrated scream pierced the air, Severa yelled out to her sister, "YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, MORGAN!" _

_Morgan felt a random chill run down her spine, not hearing her sister's fury, as she entered the bookstore, ready to spend her first quality time with her father. Focused on her mission, Morgan turned to him with her best innocent child face. "Hurry up, even Cynthia and Owain won't be able to hold an angry Severa back for long."_

_Chuckling to himself, Robin patted her head. He knew better than to trust that face of hers, especially after the spill she just caused. Still, he was impressed at her wit, one of many things she inherited from him. In fact, she resembled him so much, she was almost his twin. If it wasn't for the beautiful, if somewhat messy, scarlet hair she received from her mother, it would be almost impossible to know who her mother was. Morgan smiled at him as he ruffled the reminder of his beloved._

_"Of course my little tactician in training. Let's hurry and find a new strategy book for us to study. Maybe if we are lucky, we might be able to read the first chapter before your sister finds us and drags me off." With a loud squeal, Morgan took hold of his already sore arm and led him to the nearest stack. Searching through the piles of novels and tomes, Robin recognized many of the titles and wondered if had seen all of the books strategy had to offer._

_Morgan pulled out a dusty leather bound book. Rushing over to him, Morgan gazed with puppy dog eyes, pleading to buy the book. Grinning, Robin patted the girl's head while he handed the coins to the owner. As soon as he the coins left his hand, his body flew off as Morgan clung to snatched his arm, dashing off to the nearest source of shade. Sitting him down, she snuggled up to her father, urging him to open the book before they were inevitably and ever so rudely interrupted._

_"Interesting, this seems to be a journal from a tactician from Elibe." Robin tried to read more before the dust entered his lungs and caused a coughing fit._

_"I know, but I couldn't find the name of the person who wrote it. I wonder if we are related to them." Morgan lit up at the thought of strategy being her bloodline._

_Robin grimaced at his next thought. "It says here the writer had amnesia. Now why does that sound familiar?" If they were related, Robin shuddered at the idea of memory loss being a family trait. Before they could continue on, a familiar voice interrupted their bonding._

_"You bought your younger daughter something before your older daughter? Figures… Well now Morgan won't have a reason to not give you up." Looking up, Robin saw his eldest offspring standing over them, with a small crowd of Shepherds trying to stay out of the way, ready to laugh at the second round of his pain._

_Jumping up, Morgan was ready for their second bout. "No way, we just started to read and there is no way I'm giving him up." Robin felt his daughters grasp an arm, ready to begin their tug of father once again. He had to think fast. Just what would distract them long enough to allow him to get away?_

_"Hey look, it's Cordelia."_

_Robin's arms began to slack as the girls scanned the disappointed crowd for their mother. He let out a small sigh before his girls pointed out and began waving to a red haired woman. Thinking to himself how glad his ruse worked…_

_"Wait, she's here?"_

_His thoughtless comment earned him more than just a couple glares as he searched for the woman he pretended to glimpse before. He was about to resign himself to being the object of his daughters' affection before being pushed from behind._

_Morgan spoke first, "I wanted to spend more time with you, but you need to speak with mother. I'll try not to spoil the book for you. Well? Why are you still standing there?"_

_Shifting his sights to Severa, she shared the same sentiments as her sister. "Stop looking at us like an idiot. Mother needs you right now more than I need new clothes." Robin noticed his daughter's cheeks turning pink. She began muttering under her breath, "not if it's him."_

_Before he could question her, both of his daughters shot him their best 'get going' looks. Taking their commands to heart, Robin sprinted past the crowds, looking for his beloved._

* * *

Cordelia…

Robin hadn't found her on that day, an occurrence that seemed to persist ever since he became the body of Grima in the future... growling under his breath, he rolled over onto his side. Time travel makes everything confusing. The growl soon became a silent scream of agony. He understood why Cordelia was avoiding him; he sympathized with her shattered dreams for a future with the person she placed her hopes in. Robin wasn't hurt that Cordelia had decided to fight for humanity, but every time he thought of her, he felt the knife in his back twisting and prodding, pain overtaking him.

Looking back up at the sky, the oranges and reds were long gone, replaced by the dark blues of night. Sighing, Robin began to pick himself off the ground before a rustling caught his attention. Hand creeping towards the elthunder tome on his cloak, he tried to turn towards the intruder without forcing their hand. The sight he was greeted with robbed him of all breath and reason. A stunning beauty: Tall, flowing hair and a bright blush graced her beautiful face. She wore a dress that he knew all too well, even after all this time it fit her so well. Robin's heart sank as the knife twisted again. The pain was almost unbearable as he barely let loose one word.

"Cordelia?"

She smiled at him, twirling in place to give him a better look. It was the same dress she wore so many nights ago, the night they first shared their hearts and their bed. Robin snapped back to reality as Cordelia bent down next to him to take his hands in her. Grinning, Cordelia positioned his hand around her waist as she made one of the boldest statements she ever made.

"Surprised I still have this? I saved it for a special occasion." With a mischievous spark in her eyes, she leaned in to whisper, "You and this dress have unfinished business."Her words ignited the fires of passion and self-loathing within him, fires she didn't see as she continued on. "I still find it all hard to believe we didn't cross that line after all the drinks we had. I still can't remember the exact number after all this time." There was something in her voice beyond the seductive nature... something urgent.

"Yeah… about that." Cordelia became curious at the prospect of knowing just how desperate she was that night. "I don't remember either but I counted when I cleaned that morning. There were only four empty bottles and I know we each had more than one." Robin gazed into Cordelia's mouth, ajar at the realization that neither could hold any liquor. They sat in silence before she summed up what he knew for all that time.

"We really are pathetic, aren't we?"

"Yup…"

"Way to spoil the mood. Here I was hoping we would finally be together without being interrupted. Now we just need to get it back." With her best seductive smile, Cordelia placed her hand on Robin's chest, drawing small circles in his shirt. She had obviously planned this, every movement was too precise. Her smile, the way she swung her hips, the low voice that held his attention, but her eyes betrayed her, telling a completely different story, one of desperation and longing. His stomach began to violently twist as he jerked his body away from her touch.

"Please, don't…"

"Why not? Why can't I finally be with the man I love?"

Biting back tears, Robin abruptly stood, leaving Cordelia stunned. "Because I'm Grima's new body. Because you deserve someone who won't be hunted by mobs looking to stop the destruction of the world." Robin turned his back to her, hoping she wouldn't see the pain controlling his face. "Because you abandoned me when I needed you the most."

Robin couldn't bear to see the devotion in her face any longer. His bodybetrayed him, legs refusing to move as tears dripped from his chin. He wanted to vanish, maybe then all the guilt of being responsible for so much destruction would go away. Maybe then Cordelia could finally move on with her life. He caused her so much pain already. Why did she feel so obligated to him, to be so… so… amazing doesn't begin to cover it but it was a start.

Robin flinched as her slid her arms under his, holding him tight around his chest. Cordelia tried to kiss his neck, to rub her cheek against his, but Robin tensed his shoulder to keep her away. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I needed time to think."

"Why didn't you just say something?" Robin moved to break her hold, his mind telling him that she would never be happy with him. "I felt so alone without you." When his hand reached her, Robin found he didn't have the strength to break her grip. Letting himself lightly grasp her fingers, tears welled once again. Gods… how he missed this feeling. He missed the times when it was them in a world that seemed obsessed with refusing them love. "I almost…"

"I know… I'm so sorry." Cordelia had heard from Henry the subject of Robin's most recent studies. He claimed to be researching magic circles as a way to combat Grima and his risen, but Henry was an expert who recognized the purpose of those markings right away. The circle would… Cordelia shook the remnants in his tent from her head; she couldn't bear to lose him again. Never again.

Cordelia's hands slipped from his as she grasped his sides, turning him towards to her. Robin tried to avoid her eyes, but she forced his head to face her, for his eyes to look in hers. "I couldn't talk to you until I knew what I needed to say. I thought... but I know that was a mistake." Cordelia began to silently cry, joining Robin in his sadness. "Robin, I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I'll be with you no matter what happens."

This wasn't enough for Robin; he needed to know just how far her words would take her. Entwining their fingers, he leaned into her, whispering his fears, "And what if I turn into Grima? What then?"

Cordelia took the chance to nuzzle his neck, planting small kisses along it. A small gasp told her she was on the right path, but she had more than actions. "It will never happen, I won't allow it."

"But…"

"Please..." Small whimpers ended his thoughts, her open neck enticing him to give in to the overwhelming urge to share the pleasure he received. "I once thought that I was doomed to love a man who would never acknowledge my feelings. All I saw in my future was loneliness and shame; that I would die without knowing true love was. You changed that." Robin felt a wetness rolling down his neck into his coat as a quick sob entered his ears. "Now it's my turn to do the same. I refuse to let you think of a future without me, because I can't think of one without you."

Standing without words, Robin smiled, she was right. He shouldn't think of any future without her. It would only lead to him losing to Grima. He let go of Cordelia's hands only to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, embracing her intending to never let go. Not if he had any say in the matter.

"Cordelia, I love you, and I will always will."

Cordelia tried to push herself deeper into the crook of his neck, muttering something that Robin couldn't and completely understood.

Robin turned his face into the silky hair above her ear, "Is this the kind of mood you wanted? I need you more than you will ever know right now."

Cordelia blushed at his bluntness. "Alright but…" Twisting her head towards the bushes, she shouted what seemed like an empty threat to nobody. "Severa, Morgan. If either of you want to be born, you will go to bed now."

Robin began to laugh uncontrollably as he heard two tiny, "Eep," and the rustling of two bodies crawling away in the shrubs. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

Cordelia turned back to him, beaming with pride at her beloved's compliment. "Of course I am you did pick me to be the one to share your life with after all." Reaching out, she closed her eyes in a way that reminded him of their first compromising encounter. A situation he refused to repeat. Robin leaned into her, covering her lips with his own, passionately kissing her. Her tongue parted his lips as they moved an unseen dance, exploring one another in renewed vigor. As he felt his coat being tugged in an effort to be removed from his person, Robin smiled into her lips, knowing that they finally had one another's hearts to themselves.

* * *

Hand in hand, Cordelia led him back to camp as Robin rubbed his sore neck. "That was amazing, but did you have to be so violent?"

She looked back at him, trying to look as innocent as the situation could allow. "I call it being passionate. Besides, now everyone will know you belong to me." Cordelia stopped to lightly kiss Robin before trailing down to his 'battle wound.' He let a small gasp escape his mouth before moving to do the same.

"You know everyone will find out even without the mark, but if we are marking each other…" after one especially pleasant kiss on her neck, Cordelia jumped as Robin bit down on her collar.

"Hey, new rule. No biting unless we're in the moment."

It was Robin's turn to try and look innocent. "Aww, but I was just being passionate." The pair burst into laughter at the hilarious and very humiliating sight. As the laughter died down, Cordelia slung her arms around Robin's neck, pulling him closer.

Whispering into his ear, she expressed her greatest gratitude, "I'm so glad we decided to give us a chance. I'm so glad you decided to destroy the ring you got for Sumia…"

Robin broke the hold, confusion etched into his expression. "Destroyed the ring? Who told you that? I lost it a long time ago."

Cordelia just gazed at him at the man, confused by his words. "But Sumia told me she saw you destroying the ring."

"Well I didn't, and if she wasn't lying... the only other person who could… that's impossible." Both knew where Robin was heading with his thoughts, and both came to the same conclusion.

"You're right; Sumia must have just been trying to make me feel better. What would Grima have to gain by destroying a proposal ring?" Cordelia hopefully looked to her beloved who was nodding in agreement.

"Absolutely right, now let's get back to camp. It's getting late." Robin took hold of Cordelia, snapping her out of their disturbing thoughts. As they arrived back at camp, there was an air of awkwardness that many would associate to first time lover, but they had no idea. Parting ways, the two agreed to never think of the jarring images of the embodiment of evil bringing them together.

The Fell Dragon playing matchmaker? Never.

* * *

Shameless Self-Promotion (Author's Notes):

So now I am getting to the point where I start talking about what else I have planned, trying to sell you an idea that I'm going through with no matter what anyone else says. The idea? A little something I call "The Fell Matchmaker," a story of what Grima was doing during the time he spent in the past. And it isn't lounging in his godly recliner. He was trying to make it so that things happened the same way in this time, and that means getting his future body together with Cordelia. It will either be a bonus chapter or a separate side story, but stay tuned. (*This is not a joke, unlike the Cordelia marries Grima one I made in Ch6. Nobody understands my internet humor :'( So sad)

Anyway, this chapter is so damn fluffy. Seriously. I love the fluff. I know a lot of you who care enough to read this far are happy that I finally added a few things like happy Morgan & Owain's theatrical talk. (I would like to take this time to thank TheSearcherer and Droory for allowing me to use their brains for the theatrical stuff, because I can't write Owain's flowery talk to save my life. Seriously, you guys are awesome. [Yes, I outsourced and am not ashamed to admit it. I couldn't, they could, better product. Everybody happy and credit where credit due.]) I had a little trouble with Cordelia this entire chapter though. You know how hard it is to write a scene where she is seducing someone and not have it turn into a written version of my Fanta... OH LOOK! A THING! What? No, you are way off. I wasn't talking about that. Sick minded people. So where was I... Another thing I thought for this chapter was having Cordelia say she would follow Robin even if he was Grima. I scrapped that so fast. Maybe if it was Tharja...

To everyone telling me who to ship, STOP. If I want suggestions on who to ship, I will ask for them. Seriously people, I know who I want to ship in my stories and I thought of changing my entire story for it to be YarnexSevera just to spite everyone telling me it better be GeromexSevera. I'm going to write it no matter what anyone wants. Unless it's your birthday. I will write your ships in exchange for cake. It better not be a lie.

Another important thing to know is yes, Robin and Cordelia finally got to have a private moment without interruptions. And just for clarification, they hadn't before because of various things that I wrote. Now for the final spoilers… Next chapter is the last. The preparation for the final battle, Robin's choice, and a bunch of other stuff I don't want to talk about happens. See ya next time.

Please remember to review, like me, hate me, or threaten to hunt me down. I always enjoy telling people about my heritage and what kind of depraved insanity it entails.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but one day, I just may. Beware IS, beware.

Over 10,000 views now. Just a heads up. Feel free to throw a party. Just remember to forget to invite me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chrom, you know what I'm going to do. Why do you feel the need to ask?" Robin was standing in front of the lord, arms crossed. The two were arguing in the strategy tent over the ultimatum given by Naga. "You know me well enough to not have to."

Chrom placed his forehead in his hand, frustrated at how stubborn his tactician was being. "You have so much to live for, why are you so hell-bent on sacrificing yourself?"

Robin laughed at his friend's well-meaning foolishness. "I have a chance to rid the world of one of the greatest evils, and you want me to possibly doom the future for self-preservation?"

"By then we will have found a way to destroy Grima once and for all. 10,000 years is a long time, we will find a way." Chrom took hold of Robin's shoulders, ready to shake sense into him if need be.

Robin's mood immediately changed at the mention of future possibilities. Glaring at the prince, he spoke in a monotone, detached voice. "You know me Chrom. It wasn't so long ago that I locked myself in a dirty room in the seedy area of Ferox." Chrom flinched at the memory. Robin took every misstep personally, every death weighed heavy on his psyche. His guilt ate at him in ways like no other. "If I don't do this, who do you think will be the one most motivated to try and kill Grima? You and I both know it would consume me."

Chrom broke in a cold sweat, he knew it was futile but he had one last argument. His voice was breaking, his body telling him he was fighting a losing war. "But what about your family? You finally have the family you always wanted. What about Cordelia?"

"Who do you think my guilt will hurt first?" A tear fell down Robin's face, landing on the ground below. "I either live with regrets haunting me every second of my life, regrets nobody could calm, or I take the chance I've been given and end the suffering once and for all. I will return, Chrom, and I'll be able to enjoy my life with Cordelia without looking over my shoulder and seeing that damned dragon every time."

"You only have a slight chance at coming back. How are you so certain?" Chrom began shaking him, desperate to make Robin see reason.

Robin's seriousness turned into a smirk. "I'm certain because I am. I refuse to think a life without the ones I love, and that is enough."

Chrom felt his control over his mouth leave him as it hung slightly agape at the tactician's foolish bravado. "Robin…"

Robin cut him off, not wanting to hear another desperate word. "This conversation is over and you know it. Stop wasting your breath. You are going to need it for our fight with Grima."

Brushing off Chrom's hands, Robin stepped out of the tent only to be greeted by the entire army. No… there were three missing. It was supposed to be a private meeting, but the Shepherds were too curious to heed the warnings of their leader. Even the ever loyal Frederick couldn't stay away. Robin tried to ignore the saddened and horrified looks he encountered, yet it proved impossible. So many people didn't want him to leave, people he had the pleasure to call friends. Lissa was the first to display her feelings, almost tackling Robin to the ground. The princess held him tight, refusing to let go. Robin simply patted her on the back before handing her off to Frederick, who nodded his approval, held her back to allow Robin to walk on.

Sumia was next to confront him. All she said was, "I'm sorry," standing in tears. Robin took the queen in a friendly embrace, whispering his final orders to her, "Take care of Chrom. He needs you more than you know."

Gaius and Henry were trying to console their wives as Robin approached them. Henry was the first to speak, wearing his best fake smile. "When you are in the afterlife, could you tell me if you can make spirits explode in a fountain of blood?" His wife, the usually shy Olivia, began scolding him for such insensitive and disgusting comments.

Gaius began to think carefully about his next words as Maribelle was eyeing him ready to follow Olivia's lead, parasol in hand. Chuckling, Gauis kept it short to avoid her wrath, "Be sure to come back. You have people that need you." Gaius reached out to shake Robin's hand, a curious gesture for the thief. As he walked away, Robin noticed a piece of paper in his hands. Unfolding it, he chuckled at the scrap. '_If you find any good sweets, be sure to bring some back_.'

Gerome was off to the side, away from the crowds as usual. His mask couldn't hide his surprise as Robin walked over to him. Gerome was the only person Robin had anything important to say to. Putting his hand on the rider's shoulder, Robin used his best fatherly voice, "Be sure to take care of my daughter while I'm gone." Gerome looked shocked at the man's words, trying to stutter out question after question. Robin took the initiative to answer for him. "I've seen the way Severa looks at you, and the way you look at her. Don't try to say otherwise." Gerome blushed, never thinking his emotions would be noticed behind his mask.

While distracted by the thought of love, Gerome didn't notice Robin's muscles tensing as he pulled his daughter's love interest close. Whispering so no one else could hear, Robin decided to have a little fun. "If you ever make her cry, you _will_ wish the one hunting you down is me. I am much more forgiving when it comes to love." Robin left a trembling rider to reflect on his future with a smile that could send chills down the spine.

Everyone had something to say to Robin, words of encouragement, pleas to reconsider, final goodbyes… Robin was truly surprised at the number of people that cared for him so deeply. He listened to anyone with something to say, conversing with people until nightfall. With his final words, Robin parted from the group, heading for his tent to prepare for the battle tomorrow. As he entered the makeshift abode, the last three Shepherds sat in silence, waiting for his arrival. They looked up at him, mixtures of sadness, longing and anger in each of their eyes. Severa was the first to speak.

"Stupid father, why do you have to leave me again?" Severa tried to lunge at him, but she tripped, legs tangled as she fell into her father's arms. Weakly pounding his chest, Severa turned her head up to look at his fatherly smile. Sobbing, she tried to make her case, "You can't leave us again. Mother broke after you left the first time. Don't put us through that again. Don't leave daddy."

Robin simply held her tighter, only opening an arm as Morgan stood to begin her assault. Morgan fell to her knees as she held onto his leg like a small child, her cries could be heard across the entire camp. "Why do you have to leave? I need more memories of you." Resting her forehead over his thigh, her words became a jumbled mess as she cried and sobbed. "I need more memories of my family."

Robin simply smiled at his daughters as he ran his hands through their hair. He knew nothing he said would ease their grief, but he did his best to comfort them. "If I don't do this, then I can never be the father you both need. I'll never be the man who hurt either of you again."

Morgan cried even louder as Severa replied sharply, "So that means you don't want to be a part of our lives?" Her pounding began again with renewed strength as Morgan began trembling, still attached to his leg.

Taking the abuse like any good father, Robin stood there soothing his daughters. "I'll be back. You don't need to worry. I'll be there to walk you down the aisle Severa, and I'll leave you all my strategy books Morgan so you can surprise me the next time we play chess. I won't leave you forever, I promise."

"Then don't leave us at all." Severa strained her neck towards her mother, glaring with pleading eyes. "Don't you have anything to say at all, mother? Or do you not care if he goes and gets himself killed?"

Cordelia sat silent during her children's weeping, letting them have their moment with their father. Faced with the eldest outburst, Cordelia stood to embrace her beloved, whispering, "I do care, but I know nothing I say will change your father's mind. I can only wait for him to come back to us." Although she remained calm during the sorrow, Robin could see her biting back tears. She was as distraught as her children.

Releasing him, she sat back down, waiting for their daughters to tire before speaking. The hours past, hours filled with tears and wails. The two finally released Robin as they fell into exhausted slumber. Robin carried Severa to the bed as Cordelia did the same for Morgan. The girls embraced each other, still murmuring disheartening pleas in their sleep. Turning out the lights, the lovers stepped out of the tent into the chilled night air. Despite rather loud cries coming from his tent, there were no signs that anyone had listened to them. All the tents were pitch-black; there were no whispers or shuffling in the dirt. Robin took Cordelia by the hand, gently leading her to the nearest fire pit where they found Gregor and Stahl huddled next to the flame. The two must have noticed the pair approaching as they stood and walked away, muttering something about 'perimeters' and 'alone time.'

Sitting down, Robin simply stared at the woman who made him the luckiest man in the world. The flames highlighted her hair so beautifully and shadows danced along her face. An eternity staring into her beauty would never be enough. Gods, it just wasn't fair. After all they've been through; the world was still determined to keep them apart. Robin reached out, pushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. Before he could retract his hand, Cordelia's hands shot up, holding it still next to her cheek, tears flowing freely onto his sleeve.

"Why us? What did we do to deserve all this?" Cordelia tightened her grip on Robin's hand, fingernails digging into skin drawing blood. The woman suddenly looked exhausted, like she had been resisting the urge to break down the entire day only now giving into her sorrows. "Why do you have to die? I don't want you to leave me again."

Robin winced as he watched drops of crimson trickle onto her hand. "Cordelia… you know I have to do this."

She glared at him through watery eyes, "I know you have to, but I still don't like it." Letting go of his hand, she let out a sigh of utter defeat. "You need to come back to me. I need you… please."

Cordelia closed her eyes to wipe the tears away before she was overcome with a familiar sensation. She didn't have to look to know. Robin had lunged forward, ravishing her lips as a way to make up for the loneliness to come. Smiling behind his assault, she pushed back, matching his every move with one of her own. Neither had their fill, but they separated, still connected by a translucent strand hanging by their lips. With need behind their breathless panting, arms intertwined, pulling each other in for a gentler kiss, the kind that sent shivers down the spine.

Muffled voices and soft guttural moans filled the quiet night as they pressed against each other, toppling over in their passion. Cordelia landed on top; laughing into his lips as the impact robbed Robin of what little breath he had remaining. Releasing him, the tactician gasped for air, trying to give his best scowl at the woman laughing at his unfortunate situation. There was something about her… the fire was fading but she was still glowing. Something that made him love her even more.

Staring into his dreaming eyes, Cordelia felt herself on the verge of tears, the need to tell Robin one last thing running strong. One last thing that may be what it takes to change his mind. "Robin, I'm… I'm…"

Robin became puzzled, not knowing what she could possibly have to say that would make her hesitate. "You're?..."

"I'm going to miss you. Please come back." Cordelia smiled at him, but he could tell it wasn't what she had intended to say.

Bringing her close to rest his forehead on hers, Robin whispered words of assurance to her, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Shaking her head, Cordelia began dripping tears, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Robin knew it must be important, but he refused to pry. Holding her against his chest, he drifted in and out of sleep until he heard faint snoring from under him. Knowing he could finally rest, they held each other in the gentle light of the dying blaze, waiting for the morning. Waiting for the end of all their fighting. Waiting only to wait more. Whatever she had to say, Cordelia would tell him and he knew it would only strengthen his bond with her even more.

* * *

It was over. Finally over. They had done it. He had done it. He had struck down Grima, he had ended the nightmare. Chrom had attempted to strike down the dragon himself and would have succeeded if not for Sumia standing in his way, begging him to let Robin make his own choices. Chrom fell to his knees as the tactician struck the final blow and slowly began to fade from existence.

Standing in front of him was Cordelia, unafraid of showing her emotions, bawling. Despite the tears staining her face, she looked even more beautiful than the night before. It may have been him wanting to spend the last moments with her, but Robin simply wanted to take her in his arms.

They moved towards each other, desperate to share one last embrace. In his arms, she muttered two words through her sobs that Robin didn't expect and believed at the same time. "I'm pregnant."

Robin gave her a confused grin, running his hands through her hair. It was something he should have expected after seeing her the night before.

"It's yours Robin."

Placing his hand on her stomach, Robin's eyes focused on where the unborn would be. "I'm sorry. It's too late," motioning to his quickly disappearing body.

Taking his cheek in her hand, she reassured his decision. "I'm not telling you so you would stay; I'm giving you a deadline. Be back before our child is born."

"Of course." Leaning in for one final kiss, Cordelia closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her for a split second. And then, he was gone. Cordelia fell to her knees weeping, wishing that, at the very least, they had been able to finish their last kiss. By this time, Severa and Morgan arrived from their posts, helping their mother to her feet, leading her to camp for rest. When they woke up the next morning she was found back at the peak, looking out to the horizon, looking forward to the day Robin returned.

* * *

Well this is unexpected (Author's Notes):

Ok, so you know how I said that this would be the final chapter to the main story? Well due to the different tones I wanted, the mismatched writing styles, and the fact that one of the betas pointed it out (damn you), there will be one final one final chapter (that I have to rewrite now due to new ideas DX) to the main story. And for the main story I keep talking about, the final chapter isn't the last time I'm going to update this story. I have a few ideas planned including a wedding & a catfight (I'm not lying this time, I swear). I'm keeping this A/N short because I have quite a bit to write now that I'm redoing so much stuff last minute.

Disclaimer: Don't own the stuff in this stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

"We have to do something." A young girl's voice, something that sounded so familiar yet he couldn't place it…

"What do you suppose we do?" A man this time. He knew the voice… just who was it?

"Eh, I don't know." Opening his eyes, he could just make out two people behind his blurred vision.

"I see your awake now." Who were they? Who was he? Everything just felt so clouded.

"Hey there." His vision clearing, there was a muscular man and a young girl standing over him. Something just felt so familiar.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." The man held out his hand, motioning for him to take it. Reaching out with his right hand, the man on the ground noticed the absence of… something… it was so hard to remember, was something there before? Standing up, Robin… his name was Robin. That's right, and they were… Chrom and… Lissa?

"It's over now." Standing with a blank stare, Robin couldn't figure out what was happening. Everything was clouded, nothing made sense.

Waving her hand in front of his face, Lissa began pondering his condition. "I think his brain is broken."

Chrom became worried, as if something frightened him. "That isn't good. What do we tell Cordelia?"

That name sounded like it should be so familiar but he couldn't place it. It was a name he knew he should remember, a name significant to him? Something he should… know.

"Milord, we should hurry. It's a day travel to Yisstol by carriage and that is how long we have. We can worry about Robin on the way." A new man had approached. Large, heavy armor… Frederick? Robin couldn't speak, his mind confused at all the information he was trying to process.

After being ushered into the vehicle, Robin sat in silence, occupied by his muddled memories. One in particular worried him. Just who was the woman with red hair who plagued his memories? She was someone important, he knew that, but who was she?

"Cordelia?"

Lissa began shaking Chrom, squealing at Robin's first words since they found him, especially them being of someone so close to him.

"… who is Cordelia?"

Their crestfallen expressions told the entire story. The royal pair began whispering amongst themselves, discussing the tactician's mental state. Meanwhile, Robin drifted into slumber, tired from the battle within his own mind.

* * *

Everything was dark when Robin awoke, stars twinkling overhead. Twinkles… the prissy horse rider… Maribelle. Married to… Gaius, who nicknamed everyone. His was… Bubbles. Robin groaned at the remembrance of his embarrassing nickname. Sleep seemed to be what he needed, his memories sorting themselves out. He remembered Chrom, Lissa, the Shepherds, the wars with Plegia and Valm, the battle with Grima, the missing mark on is right hand, everything but one bit of information. Information Robin couldn't help but feel was important in some way.

Stepping out of the carriage, Robin noticed the small fire nearby. Chrom noticed the tactician and called him over. "Glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Robin scratched the back of his head, trying to clear what was left of the cloudiness. "Pretty good, I just needed some sleep. I just can't get something straight, so I was hoping you would be able to answer a few questions."

Chrom beamed, eager to reminisce but behind him, Lissa and Frederick shot each other looks of concern, obviously worried about something. Robin knew that they should be if his feelings had any bearings. "I can't quite remember certain people. Who was Cordelia again? You said something about that person earlier." Robin could feel his heart beating faster as he mentioned the name, wondering what kind of person could cause such a reaction.

Chrom shivered, suddenly remembering his friend's earlier confusion and the trouble it would put him in. Ignoring this, Robin looked to Frederick for answers knowing he was the most reliable for such answers. The guardian simply ignored his looks and asked his own question, "Do you remember Morgan and Severa?"

Blinking in confusion, Robin did his best to recall the names. "I remember what Severa and Morgan were like, sisters with opposite personalities from the future who came back with Lucina, but for the life of me, I just can't remember who their parents were or what they looked like."

Frederick muttered something about 'taking your life' which made Robin shudder at how… accurate it sounded. Something that he didn't quite understand the reason for. It seemed like everyone was avoiding his questions, asking their own or simply ignoring him. Pushing the unease aside, Robin asked his final question, "So how long was I gone?"

"Tomorrow is January 21st, so around eight months."

Finally a straight answer, "Thanks Frederick… January 21st… Why do I have the feeling I should be worried about tomorrow? And what does it have to do with chocolate?"

The group eyed him curiously, unsure if he had been feigning amnesia the entire time or if he subconsciously knew that such gifts may spare him from his inevitable fate. Robin took the stares as a sign, "Well, I guess I'll get more sleep. May remember everything in the morning," as he stood up to find a resting place. Walking away, Robin couldn't help but feel the greatest sense of dread he could recall since waking up in the field the first time.

* * *

Running through the halls of Castle Yisstol, Robin glanced at the familiar hallways on his way to the medical ward. Following Chrom, he reminisced of the last time they hurried though the stone arches, the night Lucina was born. Allowing himself a quick chuckle at the memory of the mighty Chrom fainting at the sight of childbirth, Robin was glad he wasn't awoken in the middle of the night like last time. Still, he couldn't figure out why they would be in such an excited rush. Lissa had examined him for injuries the day before while he was asleep, and the last time the lord acted in a similar manner was the birth of his child. _'Was it possible that the queen was pregnant with their second child, Cynthia? Impossible, she was born later in the year.'_

An all too familiar shout broke Robin out of his thoughts as the feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed him. He had mindlessly run past the corridor to the medical ward. Backtracking to Chrom, he cursed himself for making the same mistake twice. Chasing after Chrom, Robin couldn't help but notice they were heading towards the birthing ward. So Chrom was late for the birth of his child yet again. Turning into a brightly lit room Chrom began announcing his discovery.

"Cordelia, you will never believe what we-"

That was as far as he got before falling to the ground unconscious. Robin slowed his pace, annoyed at the lord. "Again? I have to drag your lifeless body away again? Glad to see some things never change."

As he stepped into the doorway, Robin glanced at the occupants. He noticed the queen, Sumia, Severa, Morgan, various healers and maids working on a beautiful, if somewhat stressed, red-headed woman he didn't recognize. The woman looked at him with dreamy eyes and the largest pained grin he ever saw.

"You're back."

Her words confused him, he never remembered being introduced to her. Yet there was something about her that gave him the oddest feeling on the back of his neck. Robin gave her his best comforting smile, assuming the miracle of childbirth had affected her eyesight. "You must be Cordelia. Congradulations. The father must be so proud." As he spoke, Cordelia's dreaminess morphed to pain and confusion, tears running down her face.

"What are you... Please tell me this is a joke."

Before Robin could inquire about her words, Lissa barged into the room only to trip on her brother's body. Picking herself up and dusting off, Lissa vented her frustration, "Again, Chrom? You sure are hopeless." Turning to Cordelia, she guessed what had happened in her absence and tried to comfort the soon-to-be mother. "Sorry about Robin. For some reason, he remembers everyone but you, Cordelia."

Every mouth in the room dropped open, astonished at the news. Robin shrugged innocently, before a shriek interrupted him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Turning to the source of the voice, his eyes caught the red head reaching out for something, anything to hurl at him. At one point, she attempted to stand, whishing to walk over, reaching out in an effort to wrap her hands around his neck while being held down, before breaking down sobbing. As foolish as his tactical mind told him it would be, Robin began inching closer to the strange woman riddled with hormones. As he made his way to the side of the bed, he flinched as hands shot out towards him, but instead of the hands around his throat and the shaking his life out of his body he expected, there was a pleasant softness in the palms of his hands.

Opening his eyes, he found Cordelia's hands in his, her gorgeous face pleading with him as if he was supposed to do something. As he was engrossed with her beauty, her expression changed from one of desperation to one of glee. Unable to understand the change, Robin looked down to find that he had began to subconsciously rub the back of her hands in a way that felt so familiar. His mind and his memories couldn't understand his actions yet his body urged him to continue. Enthralled by the familiarity, Robin didn't hear the crying in the background. His trance was only broken when the she broke their hold to take her child in her arms.

Looking over to Robin, Cordelia flashed a weary smile. "Our baby is beautiful."

It took a moment for Robin to process her words. When the meanings became clear to him, Robin's mind began to spin. "Our... baby?" His vision began blacking out, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He whispered, "My... baby?" and as he fell to the ground, he wondered how he could forget such a relationship.

* * *

Whispers and a massive headache woke Robin from his coma. He didn't move, the voice in the room spoke with a soothing tone, urging him to listen.

"You're so beautiful… I'm so sorry you had to see my bad side the day you were born." Quiet coos filled his ears. He knew the voice, it belonged to Cordelia, the woman who just bore a child. His child. "You see the idiot on the floor over there? That's your father." Robin gulped at the way the mother addressed him in front of the newborn. "He forgot us. He forgot how much we love him, but I promise you, even if he doesn't remember, he will still love you. I'll find a way to make sure your father is in your life." At the sound of tears falling, Robin couldn't take anymore, he needed so many answers.

"Cordelia..."

Cordelia became startled at the voice, shielding her child from harm. As Robin stood, she lowered her guard slightly, still wary of the man's mental state. Taking a step to the bed, his arms hanging at his sides, Robin was only to be greeted with silence. "I'm sorry, but I don't ever remember being with anybody. Are you sure she is mine?"

After a long moment, Cordelia finally answered, "Of course she is, you were the only one I ever let..." her voice trailing off, upset that he didn't remember their first time together, the only chance they had before Robin disappeared. The passion they shared used to be one of her fondest memories, the lingering pleasure a reminder of their love, but now it mocked her, laughing at the pain of being so easily forgotten.

Seeing tears form in in her eyes, Robin tried to dry them before a swift hand knocked his away. A knot formed in Robin's stomach. Not knowing why, he once again tried to comfort the woman in front of him. Placing a hand on her arm, he let instinct take over as he began stroking her. "I'm sorry, I truly am. But whenever I look at you, I feel like I'm missing something. Something that you could complete."

Cordelia looked up at him as he talked, hope filling her eyes. As he finished, a coy smile spread across her face, eager to try to rekindle what he lost. "I may have an idea on how you could get your memories back."

"What is it?"

An arm hooked around Robin's neck, urging his lips onto Cordelia's. Allowing it to guide him, he kissed her for what he could remember as the first time. His body, however, recognized the feelings, urging his mind to bring back his forgotten memories. Underneath him, a coo of what he guessed was contentment brought a smile to his lips. Parting, his eyes shifted down, his hand caressing the child. Cordelia was right, their child was beautiful. Turning his attention back to Cordelia, Robin found her staring at him with desperation.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything new." Despite his body tingling at the passionate kiss, his mind was still blank,

Cordelia looked down at the child in her arms with tears in her eyes, trying to comfort herself with the child's smile. With a small smile of his own, he placed a finger under her chin and guided her lips into his, chuckling at the small gasp she gave. They held the kiss for several moments, Cordelia gently rocking their child while Robin caressed her cheek. When they parted once again, she had a tiny blush gracing her face.

"What was that? I thought that you didn't remember about us. About everything we've been through."

With a gentle grin, Robin placed his forehead on hers, savoring the moment and the glimmer in her eyes before he answered. "Yes, I don't remember. But I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

As Robin moved to wipe away the remaining tears, Cordelia allowed him this time and whispered, "Thank you," as she held out their daughter offering her to him. Robin gladly accepted and as he brought the child to him, the little girl giggled and threw her hands up to him. Cordelia chuckled at the sight, saying, "Looks like she knows her daddy," teasingly at him.

"Looks that way." Robin bounced the baby in his arms before he realized he never asked the most important question. "So what's her name?"

If she wasn't already in a bed, Cordelia would have fallen back in surprise. "You forgot our daughters too?"

It took a good moment for Robin to figure out what she was so excited about before realizing the last thing he forgot. "I didn't forget Morgan and Severa. I forgot you, so I forgot we are their parents."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Cordelia's face tried to back up her displeasure, but only twisted in an amusing way. Robin did his best to stifle the laughter brought on by the sight before the child in his arms began wailing. Handing her over, the overwhelming feeling of incompleteness he experienced the night before began to fade as he watched the mother feeding her child. Their child.

Reaching around her, Robin gently pulled Cordelia close as she whispered, "I think we can finally move on with our lives." She simply laid her head on his shoulder. Eyes shut tight in contentment, her smile gave him hope for the future. Their future.

* * *

Ever Have That Feeling You Missed Something? (Authors Notes):

Yes people, that is the last chapter. Robin & Cordelia have a kid, get married, have 2 more kids and live happily ever after in that order. Yet I still feel like I'm missing something... THE EPILOGUE! I originally planned for what would make up the epilogue to be a part of this chapter, but due to the facts that I had to rewrite this chapter (damn amnesia) and that the content wouldn't exist without the rewrite, I am now promising you guys & gals one more (kinda)regular update. And it takes place IN THE FUTURE. It's 15 years after Robin returns & it's only natural to have some regrets. This holds true for the happy couple (there will be no ntr, no breakups, no crying oneself to sleep at night... ok maybe OneShotMasta will). Let's see if the royal couple can do anything about it.

Now I'm sure at least one of you is wondering why the **** I did what I did. Well, I originally wrote it to be Robin comes back with amnesia, Cordelia knocks the poor bastard out cold, he remembers, everybody happy. But then I realized that would be boring. Then I went to total memory wipe, but that would take away focus from what I've been writing this entire damn time. If you are just tuning in now without reading the first 11 chapters, GET BACK TO THE FIRST F'ING CHAPTER. NO SPOILERS FOR YOU. Anyway, by having him go back & remember everything, it doesn't help my story 1 bit. By having selective memory loss, I can refocus back on what is really important. That, and I just bought myself a metric shitton of flashback chapters XP. I do plan to have a chapter explaining why it happened if I can ever get the logistics down & make it sound realistic. Or I'll just write it & be labeled a crack author. Either one works.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters, or the thing under my bed.


End file.
